Till Death Do Us Part
by Novindalf
Summary: My first ever attempt at a Robin Hood fanfic. Centred around Marian: set during and after an alternate ending to Series 2. More summary in profile. NOW COMPLETE! See sequel. Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Robin Hood. CONTAINS MAJOR S2 SPOILERS
1. Bereavement

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 1 – Bereavement

"Marian," whispered Robin, unable to comprehend she was gone.

"Robin..." began Djaq. "I am so sorry, but she's..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

The tears that had been welling up in Robin's eyes since he had seen Marian collapse onto the ground, Gisbourne's sword driven into her belly, spilled onto her body in torrents. The others tearfully watched as Robin kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Rest in peace, Marian."

Will Scarlet watched with tears pouring down his face as he remembered the woman who had been like a sister to him during their childhood. He deeply regretted her demise and understood Djaq's helplessness at not being able to save her.

***

The day dragged into afternoon and still Robin would not leave Marian's body. Her face was drenched in his tears and her dress stained with blood and even though Robin knew she had to be buried, he could not bring himself to move her because in doing so he woul'd have to admit she was actually gone.

"Robin," said Allan gently. "We have to go. The Sheriff and Gisbourne are gonna return at any moment, and you can't fight like this."

"I'll fight them. I'll kill them for what they've done!"

"Robin, Marian's body will not last long in this heat. And the King is wounded and needs seeing to," reasoned Djaq.

"You lot go. I'll follow with Marian," replied Robin, gathering his wife in his arms. Allan and Much went to scout for soldiers and returned a short while later with Carter's body. No one knew what to say – here was a man without whom they would all be dead themselves, lost to the desert. King Richard felt an impending sense of guilt at the two deaths, and carried Carter's body himself back to the English camp.

Robin followed on foot, carrying Marian's body across the dunes, reminiscing upon her life. Images of her swept through his mind: their childhood together; her constant bravery; her indifference towards him when he returned from the Holy Land; him discovering that she was the Nightwatchman; hiding in her bed from castle guards; her frailness after being stabbed as the Nightwatchman; proposing to her; her vulnerability when her father died - everything they had ever done together he remembered, and the knowledge that she was gone wouldn't allow his tears to cease.

***

He laid her down next to the grave that had been dug. Wanting to hang on to her for as long as possible, Carter had been laid to rest first, but now it was her turn.

"She will be missed," said Djaq, wishing she could have done something to save Marian. Much struggled to speak through his sobs.

"I am proud to have known her. She didn't deserve this. I wish we could have buried her at home in the forest."

"She was a great woman – compassionate, brave and amazing." Will paused, fighting sobs.

"She was great indeed," agreed the King before turning to Robin. "Her sacrifice will never be forgotten. I shall ensure her name is remembered throughout England." Robin looked up at the man Marian had died for, without a hint of resentment, but filled with gratitude for the gesture.

"Yeah," breathed Allan. "What a girl."

"Her, I liked." John looked down at the woman who had become like a daughter to him, then averted his eyes, unable to comprehend she wasn't alive. There was silence as everyone waited for Robin to speak, but as he opened his mouth the sound of approaching hooves was heard. Allan spotted the riders first.

"Sheriff and Gisbourne," he noted sourly. "And they've got company."

"Master, what do we do?" Much was unable to keep the panic out of his voice as he asked Robin, but it was the King who replied.

"It's me they want. I'll not have any more deaths for me." Robin smiled grimly and objected.

"Believe me; we have no intention of dying your Majesty." He drew his sword. "But… if we do, it's for England." He glanced at their surroundings, trying to formulate a plan.

They were just outside a secluded town taken recently in a siege by the English crusaders. Having decided that the camp was no longer safe where it was, as the impostors knew about it, Richard had ordered that the camp be moved. This town was serving as a graveyard for fallen crusaders, and as much as Robin hated that Marian should be laid to rest here, he knew it was necessary.

The gang ran to the shelter of the town, Robin carrying Marian. He laid her down in an empty alley, placing the rose he had intended to lay on her grave, beside her. When the Sheriff and his men reached the town they couldn't see the outlaws or the king, who were hidden in between buildings and crouching on roofs. Robin strained his ears to listen to the Sheriff's hushed orders.

"Gisbourne over there with you two." He indicated at two burly Saracens, baffled as to where the gang had gone. "The rest of you with me." Six trained Saracen soldiers, including the two impostors from before, accompanied him and Gisbourne. Robin signalled that he, Much and John would fight Gisbourne's lot and the rest would fight the Sheriff's lot, but when the King protested it was agreed that the King would go with Robin and Much and that John would go with the others. The group split up and advanced on their adversaries, Robin leading Much and the King across the roofs to ambush Gisbourne.

"Robin! Oh Robin!" cried the Sheriff mockingly. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Robin let out a piercing whistle and on this signal the gang leapt out at the foes and struck.


	2. Missing Marian

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 2 – Missing Marian

The silence was filled with the clash of sword on sword, the running footsteps, the angry cries of battle, and the few dull thumps of bodies hitting the ground. John raised his staff as the fake Saladin advanced on him, and then ducked to avoid a blow before the king dispatched the impostor and moved to aid Robin who was in combat with both Gisbourne and another soldier. Robin jabbed the Saracen in the belly with his bow, and when he keeled over Robin struck him across the head, rendering the soldier unconscious and leaving only Gisbourne against Robin, John and the King. Seeing that Gisbourne was easily outnumbered, John ran to aid the others against the two remaining Saracens who were still protecting the livid Sheriff. Vaisey clumsily drew his bow, aiming for Djaq's heart. Noticing, Will's hand moved directly to the knife he carried at his belt and he prepared to throw it. The dagger was not needed however, as one of the soldiers was forced backwards by Little John's staff and into the Sheriff, knocking the poorly aimed arrow off target and causing the Sheriff to shoot the ground harmlessly.

"You blithering oaf!" cried the Sheriff, aware now that his plan to destroy two of the gang at once had backfired on him, and that Will would be even more forceful in his fighting. He launched the groaning soldier who had knocked him off target towards the gang. The action provided the Sheriff with a distraction, allowing him enough time to yell, "Gisbourne, retreat!" and race to his horse. Outnumbered two-to-one the lieutenant had no option but to follow or be run through by the aggrieved Robin. The remaining Saracen followed suit, killing the left over horses as he rode past so that the gang couldn't pursue them no matter how fast they ran. Despite being heavily pursued by the gang, Gisbourne diverted his horse through the town rather than following the Sheriff, but fortunately for him, they couldn't keep pace with a horse, and especially when it appeared Gisbourne had vanished.

When the gang spotted the solitary dust cloud shadowing his horse he was too far ahead of them to catch up with so, angry that Gisbourne had gotten away with little more than a few scratches, Robin resorted to screaming curses at their retreating backs which were rendered invisible through the cloud of dust and sand the horses kicked up. When he finally rejoined the others, Djaq was tending to Allan's ankle which had been twisted when he had been knocked sideways and fallen awkwardly. Much was wincing as he pressed a cloth to a cut on his forehead and the King's wound to his arm from the Sheriff's earlier arrow had been torn open again. But they were grateful they weren't worse off, and when Robin limped back to the others, Djaq expressed her concern for resuming burying Marian as soon as possible. Robin nodded slowly and moved slowly to where he had left her in the side street, and then stopped suddenly – she was gone.


	3. Disputes

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 3 – Disputes

"Where is she?" bellowed Robin, distraught and shocked. He raked his bare hands through the rubble in the alley hopelessly, grazing them on broken rock. Frantically, Much helped the search throughout the town, while Robin search the ground for footprints and drag marks. He inhaled sharply when he noticed the prints of soles made by the Sheriff's shoemaker; from the heavy leather boots of Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

Robin followed the prints to where they disappeared at some horse's tracks. They were very recent prints with unsettled sand still lingering in the air, and as he squinted against the dust Robin noticed familiar drops of blood on the sand.

"Gisbourne's got her. Come on!" Robin dashed off in the direction of the desert in which Gisbourne and the Sheriff had disappeared in, but again was hampered by his lack of a horse. Allan rushed up behind him, choking as he caught his breath.

"She's gone mate. There's no way you'll be able to catch up now. Sorry." Allan's words were confirmed by the fact that not even the dust cloud was visible anymore. "Look, the only thing we can do now is take the King back to the camp."

"Gisbourne will not be going there!" yelled Robin, now seeing that it would be almost impossible to both protect the King and retrieve Marian's body.

"Exactly. I'm sorry mate, but we don't know where they've gone or where they're headed, and sooner or later Gisbourne will have to bury her. Looking for her will be like a needle in a haystack and there's nothing we can do but get back to safety where hopefully we don't end up like Marian." One look from Robin and Allan realised he had gone too far.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled. "That it's fine that she's died if it means you're still alive? You appal me. First you betray your friends for money, then you act like you can just skip back in and no-one will mind, and now you insult someone who had more valour than you could ever dream of having, and who now lies dead and unburied because she sacrificed everything for her country." Robin's voice was now dripping with malice and he glared at Allan.

"Robin, I only…"

"Leave."

"I…"

"Leave! Now!" At Robin's cry Allan made to go, but was stopped by Little John.

"That's enough! Robin, you're not thinking straight. Allan stays with us and we go to the camp now. There will be no more fighting today." Robin resentfully consented, and stormed off in the direction of the town walls. Allan nodded gratefully at John, and lagged behind the group as they made their slow way back to the King's camp.

***

**Thankyou very much to my first three reviewers:**

**- gatewatcher**

**- Abeep (So am I to be honest. I know where this is going to go eventually, but how I'm going to get there is something else)**

**- thepiemaker (Wait and see!)**

**Much appreciated guys! And in order to find out what happens, you'll just have to read on. Sorry this is another short chapter, but it didn't fit together with the next one to make one big chapter.**

**Please read and review,**

**xxx Nia**


	4. Pursuits

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 4 - Pursuits

"What do you mean there were only two of them?" interrogated Robin. Four days after getting the King back to camp and starting the pursuit of the Sheriff and Gisbourne, they had gotten nowhere. Nobody had seen them go through the towns, and they hadn't stopped at any houses for shelter or food. The only person who had seen them since their departure was a crusader, newly arrived from England, who had been passed by two men of the Sheriff and Gisbourne's descriptions. They had passed him on the road to the port in which the gang had landed at, and when he had arrived at the English camp he had heard of their search and was quick to relate everything he knew.

"I only saw the Sheriff and Gisbourne. There was no third person or body. I am sorry." The new soldier by the name of Matthew Pearce paused sympathetically. "I'm not from Nottingham so I don't even know if they even were the Sheriff and Gisbourne, but they looked like the men you described. If the men I saw are indeed who you say they are then it looks like they're heading back to England in a hurry, but like I said, with no one else. Sorry." Robin dismissed him with a nod.

"Well, they weren't exactly going to stop off for a quick chat and mug of ale with us were they?" Ever the realist, Allan added his comment to the conversation.

"What do you do now?" asked Djaq. "Go back to England and find Gisbourne, then drag out from him where she is buried?"

"What else is there to do? I want to know where she's been laid to rest, and that's the only way of finding out where. But what if they're not going back to England? Is there anywhere else they would go? What would you do Will?" Will thought for a moment and then replied.

"Well, I reckon their plan has failed now the King knows they're here, so all they can do is go back to England and resume their reign of brutality in Nottingham. Allan said that's what their plan was if we managed to stop this plot somehow, and that's what we've done for now. My guess is they'll go back and rejoin the Black Knights to await orders from above, like from Prince John, and he's not exactly going to leave England is he? Besides, the Sheriff'll still be hunting for the Pact and you can bet he'll be probing the villagers as soon as returns to find out where the camp is. It's up to Robin Hood - it's up to us - to stop them remember?" Will's words seemed to be making sense, and so the gang made the decision to return to England as soon as they could. While the others made preparations, Robin took Allan aside.

"I'm sorry Allan; I didn't mean to snap at you earlier. It's just…" Robin broke off, unable to continue as the image of Marian cropped up again. For once a column of understanding, Allan silently nodded and left Robin alone to grieve.

***

**Again, sorry to confuse everyone but these next couple of chapters aren't in chronological order. This chapter is set about eight days after the fight when Marian's body went missing, and Robin and the gang, having safely accompanied the King back to his camp, are hunting around to find out where the Sheriff and Gisbourne have gone so they can retrieve Marian's body. I don't own Robin Hood but I do own Matthew Pearce (as minor as he is.)**

**Please review,**

**xxx Nia**


	5. Aliah

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 5 – Aliah

During the mêlée of the fight, the young woman had gone unnoticed as she slipped out of her father's house and over to the body of the young Englishwoman. When the grieving men had rushed into the street and, in tears, lain down the woman's body, she had watched from behind the shutters across her window, curious as to why they were in her town. But when the men had gone, leaving the woman behind, she had crept out of her window and slid down over to the woman. She looked at her, intrigued, and then padded over to take a closer look at the woman. Her trained eyes were quick to assess the gash and to notice that the woman didn't appear to be breathing, but then her gaze was drawn to the ring adorning Marian's left hand, the stone far too big for her slender fingers – evidently a temporary ring for a hurried marriage.

The Saracen woman then remembered her father's warning: "Just because a person does not appear to breathe, they may still be alive." The woman noted that Marian's chest wasn't rising and falling with breaths, but to ensure she took a small knife from her pocket and held it above Marian's parted lips. The held her own breath as she counted a minute and waited for a telltale mist to appear on the blade. In time enough to miss if she blinked, a slight haze showed and the young woman pressed the knife closer and bent forward. She gasped as another brief mist appeared and, recovering herself, she checked the stranger's heartbeat. Her eyes widened in amazement when she noticed a movement in the woman's neck – a blood vessel faintly beating. Her suspicions were confirmed – miraculously, the woman was alive!

***

Hassim started, and picked up his sword, when he noticed a figure approaching his house. Times were dangerous now; his town had been occupied by Saracen troops one day, and then had been conquered by enemy crusaders the next – life was uncertain in this area, and Hassim, like all the remaining townspeople, was worried. He moved to the door, unnoticed through the window in the gloom of the house, but put down the sword when he recognised his daughter Aliah, bearing a bloodstained figure in her arms. Hassim put out his hand to open the door, but hesitated when he identified the person she was half-carrying, half-dragging. An English crusader! He was about to severely reprimand his daughter for daring to suggest he help someone who had invaded his hometown, but as Aliah approached the house he realised this was no crusader – the long, tumbling curls and stained dress rapidly gave away her gender, and Hassim ran to relieve his daughter from the limp woman.

"_Where did you find her?"_ he asked, after placing the strange woman down on a low futon. Whilst he rummaged through a shelf of jars, Aliah pressed a damp cloth over the wound, and gave over all the information she knew about the woman. Hassim forced a medicine down Marian's throat to slow to the blood now flowing freely from the gash, and Aliah assisted her father in cleaning the wound. The sword had pierced her liver and many of her blood vessels were leaking but the remedy Hassim had administered slowed the blood, allowing them to assess the damage. Aliah gave the woman a draught to relieve the pain and then waited for her father's judgement on what else to do.

"_I'll need to remove part of her liver. It is already becoming infected and that is more likely to kill her than the wound itself,"_ declared Hassim.

"_Remove part of her liver?!" _exclaimed Aliah, disgusted. _"Why? Surely that will only make it worse?"_

"_Actually if part of the liver is removed it will re-grow within a few weeks. The sooner we remove the infected part, the less of it is infected and the less time it will take to re-grow."_

Reassured, Aliah hurried to help in any way she could. Her mother had been a skilled physician and midwife, and since Aliah knew very little about her as she had died when Aliah was very young, she aspired to be like her mother in any way she knew of. While her father operated, Aliah silently prayed for the unknown Englishwoman unconscious in her house.

***

**This chapter is set during the fight in which Marian's body is taken from the alleyway (Chapter 2) and continues after it. The idea is that Chapters 3 and 4 are occurring at the same time as this chapter and the following ones.**

**I've introduced some new characters into this chapter and while I don't own Robin Hood or any part of it, I do own Aliah and Hassim. Their speech is supposed to be in Arabic but as I don't speak any more than a few basic words and no one would be able to understand anyway, I've written their speech in English, but in italics.**

**xxx Nia**


	6. Roses and Reminiscing

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 6 – Roses and Reminiscing

Aliah gave the woman another draught to relieve the pain and then removed the bloodstained garment starting to fuse to the woman's skin. She re-dressed her and then went downstairs to her father.

"_She's sleeping now,"_ asserted Aliah as she put away some medicines into jars and then onto shelves.

***

Crimson blood was everywhere she looked, everywhere she turned. The light visible beneath her closed eyelids made even the darkness seem as blood. The stench of death was a recurring fact in this nightmare, with the blood making her choke as she involuntarily breathed. The image of Gisbourne haunted her sleep accompanied by a sword, and the memory of him forcing the blade into her abdomen chased every second. Followed by agony and scarlet light swimming in front of her eyes, the interminable blow created nightmare after nightmare of crimson death; sleeping death, collapsing in on her further every second. Living death, was this truly it?

***

"_If this fever will not break, there is nothing I can do,"_ despaired Hassim, clasping his hands together frantically._ "I've given her a draught of sidr seeds and lemon juice for her liver complaints, and the part of her liver which I removed seems to be growing back, but she's had this fever for five days and now she cannot even take the medicines I try to give her." _Marian had acquired the fever three days after her supposed death - three days after Aliah had found her and taken her back to her father to be helped. Aliah was still sceptical about hiding the Englishwoman from everyone, as that meant hiding the woman from her family and husband, but as their town was again in Saracen hands and Marian would be considered a threat and Aliah and her father possibly traitors, she relented slightly. However, when she realised that she had no means of tracing the anguished English soldiers who had lost Marian, that she spoke no English and had no clue as to where they had gone when they fled the town in a hurry, she yielded her idea of returning Marian to them in the near future. The best she and her father could do would be to restore Marian to health, or at least so she was awake and could travel, and take her to the English crusaders' camp before Saracen soldiers found her.

"_Father, we need to find someone who speaks English, or can take us to the English soldiers' camp." Aliah braced herself for her father's outburst._

"_No! I refuse to go near the people who are destroying my homeland! Look at what they've already done – your own cousin was killed in these wars against those crusaders. Their precious Pope is obliterating our country, and they fight for him! No, we are not going to their camp ever!" _Hassim finished his words with an air of finality, which Aliah usually wouldn't dare break, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"_Please Father. She doesn't belong here; she should be back at her home in England with her husband and family." _Aliah pleas must have touched Hassim, as he dropped his stony face (albeit only a little) and held back a glare.

"_Aliah, I will not go near those heathens' camp, as well you know…" _Aliah opened her mouth to protest but her father silenced her by raising his hand,_ "…but if you insist, I will find someone who speaks English and can take you there."_ Aliah beamed, and bear-hugged her father until he disentangled her arms from around him and put on a grave face. _"First though, we have the problem of this fever."_

"_We could give her lemon balm leaves,"_ she suggested. _"I think I remember you used them to cure colds before, surely it's worth a try?" _Hassim contemplated this and after nodding in agreement, he reached down a worn urn from a high shelf and took a handful of leaves from its depths, which he handed to his daughter to grind up. She ground them into a fine powder, and sprinkled the powder into a wooden beaker of hot water before hesitantly dripping some of the mixture down Marian's throat. Aliah watched dubiously, hoping that the woman would unconsciously react to the liquid (as she hadn't manage to down any of the draughts Hassim had previously administered), but when the woman obscurely swallowed, Aliah's hope was restored. She carefully poured the rest of the medicine down the woman's throat and then hurried to give her father the good news.

"_This is a great sign,"_ smiled Hassim. _"Maybe she is finally on the mend."_ Aliah's face erupted with joy, a rare sign that made Hassim wish to make her beam even more. _"And I've found out that there are rumours of a man in near Acre who was seen by his servant-girl with a group of Englishmen. I'm going there as early as I can tomorrow to find out more."_ As Hassim had wished, Aliah's smile widen until she could beam no more.

"_Thank-you Father!" _she exclaimed jubilantly. Hassim waved it away and reassumed his usual stony face, although this time with a joking twinkle in his eye. _"Now, what happened to the wine you went to fetch?"_

As she bent down to retrieve the jar of wine she had brought, her hand brushed past a thorn and she recoiled with a grazed palm. Aliah saw a rose that had been knocked to the floor - the rose that she had found lying next to Marian. It was an unusual enough flower in the desert to be considered rare, and so it was easily recognisable. Aliah picked up the rose, carefully avoiding the thorns, and placed it at the wounded stranger's bedside. As she turned to leave again, she noticed the woman's ring slipping precariously off her finger. Aliah caught it before it shattered against the floor, and placed it next to the rose on the low table for safekeeping.

***

Another smell invaded her dream: the pleasant aroma of a flower from her childhood. The stench and sight of blood seemed to dissipate, to be replaced with a ghostly memory.

***

_She was sixteen again, her hand being tugged along by Robin's as she ran very unladylike through his father's meadow to the stream. Revelling in losing their chaperone, they stopped behind a tree to catch their breath._

"_Now will you tell me what was so important that we had to 'ditch Much' as you put it?" probed Marian, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath from the long sprint through the forest. "My father will not be happy with either of us when he discovers I am unchaperoned with you – he did want this to be a dignified courtship even though I've known you all my life." Robin looked amused at her first ever attempt to obey the rules set for their courting, and produced from a hollow in the tree a single rose. It had evidently just been picked: the stem was coated in a fine layer of soil; its vibrant red colour hadn't yet begun to wilt and the flower seemed moist from the light rain of an hour before. She could tell it was from his mother's prized collection, and felt honoured that Robin had risked his mother's anger for her. Robin presented her with the rose with a flourish and a low bow, and playing along, she smiled demurely and held out her hand to accept it._

_Before she could take it, he grasped her arm, flinging her over his shoulder. Although she could easily have fought him off, she was intrigued as to his unusual behaviour and let him left her onto a low branch, before he knelt on one knee before her and adopted a more serious expression. She gasped with understanding of the meaning of his gesture, and her hands flew to her gaping mouth, her eyes betraying the shocked smile adorning her face behind her hands. Robin uttered just three words: "Marry me Marian?"_

***

The light seeped into the room through the shutters, waking Aliah from her bedside slumber. She lay in the chair with her eyes closed for a few moments, enjoying the orange glow the sunrise left behind her eyelids, only opening them when she heard her father's heavy footsteps approaching. Hassim removed the cool cloth previously lying on the Englishwoman's forehead and checked her temperature. Groggily, Aliah took in the still lit candle next to her; evidently she had fallen asleep while watching the woman for any signs of the fever fading. Hesitantly, Hassim checked the woman's temperature against his, and then heaved a sigh of relief, which was soon echoed by his daughter: the fever had broken.

"_Tell me, when did she start to recover?" _asked Hassim.

"_I don't remember – I fell asleep," _Aliah confessed. _"She took the lemon leaves, and then I brought up the rose, but that's all I remember._" The rose… Aliah racked her brains back to when she had placed the flower on the table, and visualized the look of peace on the woman's face which appeared a few moments after the flower had been put by the bedside. Hassim congratulated his daughter proudly on her initiative in using lemon leaves to treat the fever, and then posed a simple but important question.

"_So what do we call her? We can hardly refer to her as 'woman' and a sweet young person deserves a sweet young name, even if it is just until we know her true one."_ Aliah didn't even need to ponder: the name came to mind instantly. What better than a name that described the woman's condition completely; a beautiful English flower, fragile when alone and wounded.

"_Rose."_

***

**This chapter begins just after Hassim removed part of Marian's liver to stop the infection. As I am no expert on 12th century Arabic medical procedures, I've done my best with describing / making up medieval-ish medicine, so if the facts are wrong I'm sorry but I've done my best to research it and this is what I found.**

**Flashbacks are also in italics :)**

**Please review.**

**xxx Nia**


	7. Little Dove

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 7 – Little Dove

**Set just after Will and Djaq's announcement that they are staying in the Holy Land in We Are Robin Hood! Tying that into this story makes this chapter set about two days before Hassim's announcement in Chapter 6 that he will go to find the man who speaks English (six days after Marian's body went missing, taken by Gisbourne as the gang still believe). Robin has just given the rest of the gang the news that Will and Djaq are staying, and just before he leaves with Robin, John and Much, Allan takes Will aside.**

***

After standing without speaking for a long while, it was Allan who broke the awkward silence between the two of them.

"I'm happy for you mate. If it couldn't be me then I'm glad it's you. I can trust you to look after her, and you clearly love each other to pieces so she's in good hands." Will exhaled, relieved. "If you ever want to come back to England, I'll back you up. Robin's told us about why you're staying, and I'm all great with that but I'll miss you guys, mate." Will smiled weakly.

"Thankyou, I will look after her well," he replied, and then remembered his younger brother back home in England. "Could you get a message to my brother Luke for me? I don't want him thinking I've abandoned him or I'm dead; I want him to know where I am and why."

"Sure, just tell me the message and where I can find him." Will's trust in Allan was completely restored as he relayed the information to him. As he described directions to his brother-in-arms, a wave of homesickness swept over Will and he remembered his parents, both lost because of the Sheriff's regime. He hid his nostalgia though, knowing that he cared too much about Djaq to have her leave the home she had been carted away from as a slave, but he missed his brother and home a lot and nothing could change that.

***

Will and Djaq stood next to the King, watching Robin, Allan, John and Much disappear into the desert. The depleted gang were returning to England without them, and Will and Djaq had felt a sense of loneliness as they and the remainder of the gang had renewed their vows of "We are Robin Hood!" They had each other, and a home with Bassam, but Will especially felt forlorn as her watched Allan disappear with his message to Luke. Djaq put her hand up to the tag she still wore around her neck; a small piece of wooden on a leather cord engraved with a bow and arrow. She smiled sadly; she was still a member of Robin Hood's gang even if she wasn't in England with him, and she still spread the thesis and helped those in need. She took Will's hand softly, he put his arm around her gently and they made their way back to their new home.

***

"What will you two do now?" asked Bassam when they returned. "You're welcome to stay here if you wish. It's such a big house there is enough room for a carpenter and a physician to live and work, and I will be so busy tending to my pigeons I won't be in your way." Bassam smiled fondly at the woman who had been like a daughter to him when she was a girl living with her brother and parents. His little Safiya had become a boy, a slave, an outlaw, a woman and now in love.

Djaq looked around at the vestibule of the house she had once believed she would live in, and not trusting her voice to reply she nodded, gratitude pouring from her eyes like the tears that flowed. Bassam left the couple alone and Will pulled Djaq to his chest and held her while she cried. At first they were tears of joy that her surrogate father still accepted her and offered her a home, and then they were tears of sorrow for Marian, for Carter and for her family, and Will soon found himself crying too. Bassam watched silently from the door and nodded; Will had his blessing now, for looking after his little dove - the only daughter he knew.


	8. Marian

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 8 – Marian

**This is occurring a week after the previous chapter (thirteen days since Marian's supposed death). The whole sequence with shadows represents Hassim's train of thoughts, just in case that confuses anyone. **

***

It was thirteen days after 'Rose' had been brought to his doorstep, and Hassim wasn't feeling hopeful. She appeared to have the sleeping sickness, for which there was no cure. He still couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter that the woman would eventually die: he had to let her hope at least. So it was with a heavy heart that he, at her request, had located a new rose to replace the withered original. Despite his scepticism he had hunted down a replacement and now laid it on the bedside table. At the sight of the woman he thought about the family she must have back in England, who were heartbroken as they thought her dead. Hassim thought about how he would feel should Aliah be taken away from him, and choked back a sob as he remembered how he had lost his late wife. However, as much as he hoped for the opposite, he had to admit the woman's chances were slim; as of yet there was no cure for this illness. Not even the absurd cures Aliah would think up. Hassim admired his daughter's optimistic spirit, but there were times when her illogical remedies made his head spin. Hassim had turned to leave, when a movement on the wall caught his attention; a shadow. The woman's shadow. The shadow of the woman's eyelids. Hassim shook his head, believing it to be a trick of the dying sunlight outside, but no - there it was again. Hassim turned around slowly to check the woman's actual eyelids and was stunned to see the woman's eyes flickering as though she was waking.

***

There was that smell again; of roses. There was that memory from long ago, when she was an innocent child with no knowledge of how corrupt her homeland would soon become. The thought of Knighton brought back the image of Gisbourne again, but it was soon cast away by the scent of the flower. The light behind her eyes was a soft shade of pink, drawing strength from the sunset outside to which she was oblivious. Yet for some reason as she tried to locate the light, her previous pain seemed to dissipate, leaving calmness. She became faintly aware she was asleep, and after inhaling the glorious scent of the rose for possibly one last time, she tried to wake.

***

"_Aliah!"_ Hassim called his daughter up urgently when he first saw the woman stirring, understanding that the English woman may be less distressed by his daughter's gentle face than his stony one. As Aliah dashed into the room she understood the miracle-like situation and immediately took her place in the bedside chair in order to provide the woman with a sense of safety and understanding. Hassim edged out of the room, not wishing to disturb the woman, and left her in the care of his daughter. _Allah be praised,_ he thought to himself, and he took back all he had said about his daughter's constant hopefulness.

***

Marian managed to weakly open her eyes to a slit but couldn't see any detail. She exhaled then feebly tried again. Her head felt fuzzy as she peered out through hazy eyes under flickering eyelids. Exhausted by even this tiny effort, she conceded defeat and closed them again, but still faintly awake.

Encouraged by even this tiny movement, Aliah held a cup of milk to the woman's mouth and smiled, satisfied, as the woman drank the rich liquid.

Marian again attempted to open her eyes, taking strength from the warm milk. After a few deep breaths she managed to do so, blinking at the sudden fierce light. Aliah immediately reacted by closing the shutters to exclude the bright sunlight. Marian's eyes immediately adjusted to the dimmer light, and she managed to make out her surroundings: a light, homely room with faded furnishings, and a Saracen woman sitting to her right. The room was shabby and evidently not lavishly furnished, but Marian took comfort from the fact that the patched and frayed furnishings brought comfort and life to the room.

Aliah was relieved that the woman wasn't startled by her location, or the presence of a stranger, and smiled warmly. In order to communicate with the woman, Aliah pointed at herself and said her name, then pointed at the Englishwoman with a questioning look. Marian understood this to be an introduction, and hoarsely replied, "Marian."

Marian soon became acutely aware of the fact that she was lying down in bed although it was clearly not night, and attempted to sit up. She propped herself up with her elbows, but when she clenched her stomach muscles she gasped in agony as the wound hampered her strength. Aliah's smiles dissolved into concern when Marian's face contorted with pain, but could do nothing but watch as the woman gasped and struggled for breath. Marian folded back the bed-coverings in order to see what was causing this pain, and pulled up the loose shirt she was dressed in over thin trousers to reveal two jagged lines twisting her pale skin. The year-old scar was almost healed, although it would never fade, but now was bisected by a horizontal, bloody wound on her lower abdomen, just below her belly-buttonbelly button. It was chilling to see, a rough gash surrounded by red-raw, bruised and formerly blood-matted skin. Blood still edged its way out from the neat stitches in tiny streams.

Aliah recognised the symptoms: Marian began swaying when she sat; the blood, the lack of food and water and having sat up quickly all combined made Marian's fuzzy head grow worse. As she slid back onto the blankets, Marian remembered a far-away voice calling.


	9. Sound The Bugle

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 9 – Sound the Bugle

**This chapter is a songfic chapter. The lyrics are from the song 'Sound The Bugle', which is sung by Bryan Adams in the animated film Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (which if you haven't seen, I would recommend it). The title of the chapter has been borrowed from the song title and I've put the song lyrics in **_**italics,**_** but if I've got a few words wrong I apologise – I've done them by ear and this is how they best make sense. Enjoy!**

***

When Marian came around it was early evening and the Saracen woman had gone. Marian looked around the room again, which was now empty apart from her and the furniture, and spied a window in the far corner. _Typical,_ she thought, longing to know where she was. Marian supported herself on her arms and, careful not to tense her stomach muscles, she eased herself to a sitting position. After swinging her legs off the side of the bed she pulled herself up to stand by leaning on the bed, and then straightened up, breathing deeply. As a result of her years of rough-and-tumbling with Robin as a child, and later in her years as the Nightwatchman – both unbeknownst to her father – Marian had developed a very high level of pain tolerance, and she used this now as she made her way over to the shuttered window. Her efforts were postponed for a few moments when, in the muted light, she failed to see a protruding piece of furniture, and she stubbed her toe on it. Cursing silently at her physical weakness, her thoughts flitted back to her past athletic form, and she had a fleeting memory of tumbling head-over-heels off a rearing horse and landing feet firmly, perfectly balanced, on the ground.

_Sound the bugle now, play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be_

Marian accepted that she had to slow down for her current state, but along with that memory came another. _Always different directions, _it seemed to say to her, reminding her of Robin's absence, and also of the absence of her wedding ring from her left hand.

_Now I can't go on, I can't even start_

_I've got nothing left, just an empty heart_

Marian had now crossed the room and was peering out of the shutters. It was dusk outside, and she could just make out a fairly large, very empty town. In the distance she could see the last rays of the sun peering over the dunes of the desert. She wondered where Robin was now: had he gone home to England, or was he still out there searching for her? Would he find her here, in a town God knows where in the middle of a desert?

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothing more for me, lead me away…_

She missed him; there was no other explanation for it. She missed her father too, and the way he would make her seem like nothing in the world could go wrong. Such a naïve child she had been, the best part of her day being when her father would come to say goodnight and tuck her in for bed. At only four years of age it had been the highlight of her day - a special bond between father and daughter. Painfully she wrenched herself back to reality in the realisation that neither of them was here with her now.

…_or leave me lying here_

Aliah didn't think to knock, and so she made Marian jump when she entered the room with a bowl of food and a drink. Aliah had been expecting the woman to be resting in bed, and would have ushered the woman back to rest had she not noticed the grief and sadness etched onto Marian's face. Upon seeing Aliah in the doorframe, Marian assumed a blank face, but not before Aliah had seen her pain. Understanding, Aliah left the food on the table and closed the door behind her. Marian exhaled, rubbed her eyes to postpone her exhaustion, and re-adopted her gaze over the foreign town.

_Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

_Without a light I feel that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down and decide not to go on_

When two Saracen soldiers walked close below her window, Marian gasped softly and ducked sideways out of sight before realising the shutters rendered her invisible. However, before she turned back to her aimless staring out the window, a glint of red light caught her eye. Tracing the flash she spotted a small, precious, wonderful object: her ring. She slipped it onto her left ring finger, and admired the deep pools of crimson light spilling out from it.

Getting married had made the pain of dying fade. But as Robin slipped the ring onto her finger she knew how hard it would be for him once she was…once she was dead. She made him promise to keep fighting for her. When she had almost died before, she carried on fighting as the she made up her mind to do just that once again.

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls 'remember who you are'_

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight, remember who you are_

'_Everything is a choice – everything we do.'_ To save the king had been her choice, and she had nearly died for it. She didn't regret the choice, even though it now left her abandoned in a strange house in a foreign land. She had saved the King; she had saved England.

_Yeah you're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

_Yeah that's worth fighting for._


	10. Traitor

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 10 – Traitor

**In this chapter Marian's slowly recovering and Hassim's finally trying to find the guy who speaks English. I know it doesn't sounds like a very eventful chapter, but just read on for the hell of it and the next one will be better I promise.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own anything to do with the BBC's Robin Hood but I do own Aliah and Hassim – please don't steal etc.**

*******

As Hassim made his way through the busy street market in Acre he decided to stop at some stalls to purchase a gift for his daughter. His apothecary business – which he ran in addition to his services to his town as a physician - had been excelling since the war had commenced, and it was not often that he treated his daughter to a gift. Besides, what could be more natural than inquiring after common gossip whilst browsing in a market? True, he generally left gossiping to women, placing himself above believing rumours, but in this very different case his eyes and ears were alert to the general hubbub of the town.

Hassim lingered for a few moments to admire a stall selling jewellery. As he had once been apprenticed to a blacksmith he could inspect the workmanship with a trained eye, and now did so with the intent of buying a necklace for Aliah. He picked up a pendant with a pattern engraved upon it with the intention of purchasing it, but upon closer inspection it was made of a cheap material that would last no more than a month. _I might as well make one myself,_ he thought in annoyance, and replaced the tawdry pendant before wandering off again, dismayed that he hadn't picked up any worthwhile information from the stallholders.

Hassim lounged around the communal well for a few dreary moments but picked up no information other than the recent servants' scandal. After these few tedious minutes had passed, he moved to a more dignified area of town where the mosque was. It wasn't very near prayer time, but the building still attracted many people as a meeting point. Hassim had filled up a cup with cool water from the well, which he now drank gratefully as he wandered in the humid shade.

"_She was dismissed for turning him in to the soldiers," _muttered one young man as he passed with a friend. _"Apparently he had been consorting with Englishmen!" _These words caught Hassim's attention instantly, and he trailed after the two men in order to catch more of their conversation. Following them back past the market stalls and towards the centre of town, he listened for more information.

"_Who was her employer?"_ asked the second man.

"_I heard he works or used to work for the Sultan, and lives on the main street." _Hassim instantly detoured to the main street of the town, but when he arrived there a sudden rush of people held him back from advancing further. He craned his neck to peer over the sea of heads and see what was happening, and was surprised to see a large gathering of Saracen soldiers - they never usually patrolled in groups during the day, and certainly never guarded one building so why were they gathered en masse here?

As Hassim eyed the building, he noticed a movement on the roof: another soldier appeared and walked to the edge to address the people.

"_People of Acre, we have this day found a traitor to our Holy Land. This abomination of our people has since been executed for treason, and his possessions confiscated. The man was formerly the noble Sultan Saladin's pigeon handler…"_

_Bassam! _thought Hassim with alarm.

*******

**Dun dun dun! How does Hassim know Bassam? And I'm sorry for killing off a character despite getting many great reviews; it was for later plot purposes.**

**Thankyou so much to everyone who's been reviewing – as previously mentioned I love all forms of reviews. I've finally decided to answer some of the questions posed by reviewers:**

**MontyPythonFan: Thankyou so much! Your comment really made my day. But how do you know there will be a reunion scene eh? You never know what I'll do with this plot...**

**Hanamore: Yes I agree that Marian hasn't been all too happy since she woke up but be perfectly honest: if you had been stabbed by someone you thought loved you, had since woken up in agony, your husband could be dead for all you know, if he's alive he's probably thousands of miles away, you're stuck in a house where you can't understand anyone and have no-one to talk to and you have no idea if you'll ever get home, how would you feel? But I do agree with you and she'll have some good news within in a couple of chapters' time.**

**I apologise that this is such a short chapter and my author's notes are so long: I told you I get carried away!**

**Please review anyway,**

**xxx Nia**


	11. Zahra

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 11 – Zahra

**This is quite a long chapter and contains a lot of Will and Djaq stuff based around Bassam's death, so basically quite a mournful chapter. Sorry if anyone gets depressed, and I would say enjoy but that seems inappropriate given the content of this chapter.**

**Zahra means flower, and a souq is a market.**

*******

Just three hours previously, Djaq had been helping Bassam tend to a sick pigeon while Will finished constructing a large cage for the birds to be kept in outside. The ill pigeon's name was Zahra and was the mate of Lardner, who having completed the long journey from England, had retired for a while.

Upon the aviary's completion, Bassam took Lardner and Zahra onto the roof to test it out, but before he released them into the cage, he noticed a number of non-routine Saracen soldiers patrolling the main street. Every so often one of them would glance at the front door to his house, and when one began to converse with another, Bassam strained his ears in order to listen. Thankfully the aviary blocked him from their line of vision, but Bassam ducked anyway and edged slowly to the edge of the building. Hidden now behind a low wall, Bassam could hear every one of the soldiers' words.

"_How long must we wait?"_ One soldier groaned, bored with waiting.

"_Till our master gets here of course. Did you think he would let us take all his glory by capturing the traitors and the Englishman?" _Bassam swallowed in fear – they knew about Will. _How can I get them out of here?_ he thought. Bassam rushed down to where Djaq and Will were sitting together in the light hall. They looked so peaceful together that he could not disturb them. Instead he found something to write with, and scribbled a hasty note to them, before sealing it up and placing Lardner and Zahra in a cage with the note pinned of the roof of the cage. Bassam knew that he couldn't leave his life-long home – the only thing her had left of his late wife – but he could try and get his treasured Safiya and the man she loved away safely. They would never agree to leave without him, and as he knew that well, he decided not to tell them of the danger, instead thinking up an incentive for them getting away.

"I need you two to deliver Lardner (as your friends called him) and Zahra to your king," he said upon his return to the airy hall.

"Surely it is not safe for Will to go?" asked Djaq, worried.

"You will go across the roofs, and in local clothing you would not be recognised. Please; it is urgent." Will nodded in consent, and Djaq put on the headdress necessary for a woman in her country to wear in public. _Reason one as to why I became a boy_, she thought as she tugged it over her head, leaving her eyes the only visible part of her. Will packed up some essentials to take with them – the king's camp was after all a few hours journey away, and it was now late afternoon so they would have to stay for the night. He also added their most precious possessions to the bag – he didn't feel safe leaving them out of his sight. Still oblivious to the outside danger, and unaware that Bassam was hurrying them for their safety, they were ushered onto the roof where they silently began to clamber over to adjoining buildings on their way out of town.

*******

It was ten minutes later when they first heard the rumours of a death in the town. At first they just dismissed them as just rumours – death in a war was, after all, a fairly common occurrence. It was only when news of a civilian death for treachery that they became more alert, and Djaq became worried. They were at the border of the town now, and so they paused anxiously, Djaq shaking with fear for Bassam as they waited.

"_Bassam…"_ The words spread like wildfire to their hiding place above the souq, travelling from soldier to onlooker to seller to browser and finally drifting across to Djaq and Will's shocked ears.

"No!" she whispered in despair. She was shaking uncontrollably, and sobs racked through her body as she discerned that she had once again lost her family. Will peered out of their hiding place underneath a broken market stall discarded at the edge of town. He was anxious to move on – it was only a matter of time before Bassam's maid revealed that he and Djaq had been living with Bassam, and soldiers swarmed all over in search of them – but he knew that Djaq could not leave yet. Djaq's face was streaked with tears and grief-stricken, so Will put his arm around her and held her close while she cried for the man who had become her second father.

"I will not go without saying goodbye," she declared, muffled, into Will's shoulder. He nodded – it would not be an easy feat to retrieve Bassam's body but he would do it for Djaq.

"He must have known what would happen," she decided. "That is why he said we must leave. I would not have left if I had known."

"Well that has to be why he did not tell is. He wanted you safe." Will looked at the cage containing the two pigeons, the note still on top. "He never really wanted us to deliver them to the King did he? He just wanted us to get away." _In that case, what's the note?_ he thought. He detached it from the cage with his spare hand, and with difficulty, read the first few words of scribbled Arabic that read '_My daughter Safiya…'_

"This is for you," he said, slightly confused. Djaq wiped her eyes so she could read the letter.

'_My daughter Safiya; I have always looked upon you as a daughter, ever since you came first visit me with your father to see the pigeons. I am sorry for what I am about to do – I want you to be safe and this is the only way I can think of to have you out of danger. I ask you to stay out of trouble and live a wonderful and fulfilling life. I know you have made the right decisions always, and I ask you to continue to do so. Love does not grow on trees, so cherish the love that you and William share. I have given you my blessing before and I will do so again now – in this love and for everything else you decide to do. Take care of him, like he will take care of you. Please take 'Lardner' and Zahra with you wherever you decide to go now, and stay safe my little dove. All my love, Bassam.'_

Djaq finished the note and dried her eyes, clutching the letter tightly. Will looked at her now fierce face.

"I will wait till it gets dark, and then I will go and find Bassam's body so you can say goodbye and we can bury him." Djaq nodded at Will's suggestion, and he took her hand gently.

*******

Will snuck out from underneath the stall immediately sought another hiding place behind some large barrels. He made his way over to where Bassam's house stood, carefully avoiding the guards patrolling the streets. He quickly approached the building, alert every second for the telltale sound of metal-soled boots on paths that meant he would have to flee. The house was unguarded – clearly now that Bassam was dead they had thought there was no need to waste guards on an abandoned home. He picked up a stick and levered open one of the shutters on the window, then clambered through after a thorough scan of the street. Bassam was lying next to his hearth, sword in one hand, his wedding ring clasped in the other, and his eyes peacefully closed. Will gathered the body in his arms and climbed back out of the window.

The return journey took longer, as Will couldn't move as quickly, and he had to take even more precautions, but eventually he reached Djaq's hiding place. When she saw him returning, she scrambled out from under the cart, tripping over the long dress she was required to wear – _Reason two as to why I became a boy_. She gasped when she saw the deceased, but managed to hold back the tears that threatened to fall – it would not do to have her vision hampered by tears when she needed full vision to get away. She gathered their belongings, and together the walked into the desert towards the place where Bassam's wife Marwa had been laid to rest five years previously.

It was only five minutes walk from the town, and set in an oasis surrounded by palm trees. Will and Djaq buried Bassam next to where his wife was buried and Djaq fashioned a wreath out of the palm tree blossom and leaves she could find, laying it on the mound that entombed Bassam. They stood for a while in respectful silence after Djaq had spoken and prayed, her voice thick with emotion and then, with one final glance back at the grave, they set off for the refuge of the king's camp.

*******

**Sorry this was such a depressing chapter. I'll try to make it happier from now on.**

**Please keep reviewing, and a huge thankyou to my reviewers so far: thepiemaker, Abeep, gatewatcher, Robin of Nottingham, Hanamore, candyflossgirl, MontyPythonFan, Wendy, RHLvr4Evr, rainblian-child, Tortall Tribe Freak and nikkiole – you guys are fantastic, thankyou so much!**

**xxx Nia**


	12. Family

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 12 – Family

Will and Djaq's walk to the king's camp was extended when Will expressed a wish for a detour:

"I want to go to where we last saw Marian's body," he said. "It's the closest place we have to a grave for her, and I want to say goodbye." Djaq recognised Will's grief and sympathized with him, taking his hand in hers and leading him towards the small, almost ghost-like, town where they had last seen their friend.

*******

Hassim was finally retiring to his room for the night when he heard a disturbance outside: two people talking. One man and one woman. He peered out of the shutters to identify them, but could not see them in the shadows. When he tried to listen to their conversation, he found that they were talking in a different language, and so he could not understand. Quickly he raced outside to find them.

The woman, whose face was partly obscured by the shadows of the alleyway, had removed her headscarf, and jumped in panic when she saw Hassim emerge from the building – evidently she had thought it to be deserted. The man drew his sword swiftly and stepped out of the shadows towards Hassim. Immediately the latter fell silent, but not because of the sword. It was because this man bore such a resemblance to his English patient. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed, and then addressed the woman in urgent Arabic.

"_Please, do you speak English?" _he asked. Djaq nodded warily.

"_I have a patient who I believe to be English, but neither I nor my daughter can communicate with her. Can you help us?" _Bassam said nothing of the resemblance between Marian and this man, for fear of startling the two people, but was careful to mention his daughter as he knew it made him seem less alarming. He watched as the woman translated to her companion, who still eyed him warily.

"Can we trust him?" asked Will. "He seems harmless enough, but we cannot be certain. And he looked at me very oddly. For all we know he could be anyone." Hassim looked into the woman's eyes, begging her silently to help. She nodded.

"_What is your name sir?"_ Djaq asked respectfully.

"_Hassim. And you?"_

"_Safiya."_ As neither had trusted the other with their last names there was a sense of tension, which resulted in an awkward silence. In an attempt to break it, Djaq introduced Will. _"This is Will. He is from England."_ Hassim acknowledge Will with a nod, still not mentioning the resemblance he saw between this man and his patient. _I had guessed that,_ he thought.

"_You said you have a daughter. Might I ask what her name is?"_ inquired Djaq.

"_Aliah. Please will you help us?"_ Djaq relayed the question to Will, who turned to Hassim, looked him straight in the eyes, and nodded. Hassim heaved a sigh of relief and ushered the two into the main room of his house.

"_Wait here,"_ he said. _"I will have my daughter wake her."_

Once Hassim had left the room, Will and Djaq took the opportunity to look around; he cautiously, she curiously. Will was relieved at the absence of a visible weapon, while Djaq took in the chaos of a busy home, where someone had attempted to achieve order with the scattered bandages, instruments, notes, herbs and medicines. She would do anything to keep her thoughts from Bassam.

*******

Aliah gently shook Marian's shoulder to wake her. The latter sleepily opened her eyes and yawned. She noticed the muted glow of a candle illuminating the room where the lack of sunlight did not. Aliah motioned for Marian to get up, and held out a dress for her to put on. As she slipped out of bed Marian noticed that although she was tensing the muscles in her stomach, her wound did not hurt. This was good news; she was finally beginning to recover.

Once Aliah had handed the dress to Marian she left the room to put on a headscarf – even though she was in the seclusion of her own home, her father insisted it would not do for her to be seen without it by a strange man.

Meanwhile, Marian was putting on the dress Aliah had left for her. It was red, and floor-length with long sleeves. Red. It was not a colour which Marian would have chosen; it served as too much a reminder of blood and nightmares. Still, it was a pretty dress, if a little faded, and the long sleeves and thick material provided warmth in the chilly night air. And judging by the glint of sunrise outside, it was gone midnight at least, edging up to dawn.

*******

When Bassam returned to Will and Djaq, the latter noticed that he was dressed solely in white – the traditional colour of mourning for their people.

"_I apologise if I seem rude – I don't mean to pry – but might I ask who you have lost?"_ Hassim clutched his white shirt tightly before replying.

"_My brother."_ Then he noticed that Djaq also was gripping her scarf quite tightly. Although it was dusty and grubby from rushing through the desert, it was still recognisably white.

"_You also have lost someone."_ It was a statement, not a question.

"_Someone who was like a father to me."_

"_What was his name?"_ asked Hassim, connecting the name Safiya to something he had heard before.

"_Bassam. Bassam ibn Rashid ibn Tariq."_ (Bassam son of Rashid son of Tariq). Hassim gasped in shock.

"_But that's my brother!"_

*******

"_What? He never said he had a brother."_

"_My name is Hassim ibn Rashid ibn Tariq. Bassam was my younger brother. We had…a disagreement. A long time ago. But I think we both wanted to resolve it."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I remember he spoke of you once. When you were a little girl, he spoke of finding you hiding with the pigeons. Apparently you thought that if you stayed with them long enough then you would be able to fly."_ Djaq smiled at the memory.

As Aliah helped Marian down the stairs they heard the unmistakable sound of laughing through tears. Marian became curious when she heard a voice that was not Hassim's. _Who's his visitor?_ she wondered.

*******

"_Here they are,"_ said Hassim, alerted by soft footsteps padding against the cold floor stones. Djaq turned to see two women entering the room; in front was Hassim's daughter, and behind was Marian…

*******

**Yay! - Marian, Djaq and Will are reunited! **

**Response to reviews:**

**DeanParker: I hope this chapter contained enough about Marian for you. Now that she's been reunited with Will and Djaq I won't have to keep flitting between the two so there'll be a lot more of her to come.**

**I also thought you might like to know that there'll be a bit of Robin coming up soon – this fanfic is centred on Marian but that doesn't mean I can't include the other protagonists of the series.**

**xxx Nia**


	13. Confessions

Chapter 13 – Confessions

**In case anyone's confused timeline-wise, this chapter occurs about 17 days after Marian's supposed death (4 days after she woke up from her coma).**

"Marian!?" Will and Djaq instantly went pale as a sheet, gob-smacked.

"But… that's impossible!" Will manage to breathe out words while Djaq remained speechless. "You can't be alive – we saw you get stabbed. We saw you die!" Marian flinched at this, but nevertheless was not daunted, and she looked almost as surprised to see them as they were to see her.

"I'm alive, I promise you. I don't know how but I'm just grateful that I am." Upon hearing Marian speak, Djaq came to terms with her friend's miraculous escape once again from the doors of death, and rushed forwards to embrace her.

"Allah be praised" Djaq cried, tears flowing unashamedly from her eyes. "We thought you were gone!"

"It is so good to see the two of you," said Marian, turning to hug Will as well. "Does this mean Robin is still here?" One glance at their sympathetic looks gave Marian the answer. "Please say he's alright. He's not dead?" Marian was suddenly tense with worry, but relaxed at Will's immediate assurance.

"Oh God no!" he reassured. "It's just he's left for England. Gone to find your body."

"My body?" Now Marian was really confused. Awkwardly, Djaq continued.

"When you died, or we thought you died, we decided to bury you as quickly as possible. We buried Carter first..."

"Carter's dead?"

"The Sheriff killed him in that fight. We buried him, and were about to bury you when Gisbourne turned up with the Sheriff and a load of Saracen soldiers. We left you, hidden, in the alley just outside this house, and fought them." When Djaq paused for breath, Will continued the recount.

"When we returned to collect your body, you weren't there, but there were hoof-prints and boot-prints, and we had seen Gisbourne go through the town when he escaped so we assumed he'd taken your body. We couldn't follow them immediately because they had horses and we didn't, so we went back to the King's camp and made plans to follow them. Djaq and me decided to stay with Bassam, here, and Robin and the rest went back to England."

"Who is Bassam?" Having not met him when the gang had, and not being able to understand Hassim and Djaq's conversation, Marian had no idea who Will was talking about. Djaq immediately went pale, her face assuming a blank look as she stared at the far wall, trying in vain to block out her grief. Sensing this sorrow, Will answered for her.

"He was Djaq's surrogate father. The Sultan's pigeon handler, you remember mentioning him? We were living with him, but soldiers found out where we were, and Bassam gave his life to get us away safely. He was your physician Hassim's brother."

"Djaq, I'm so sorry," Marian regretted bringing up the subject: clearly it was causing her friend a lot of pain, something she was all too well accustomed to. Swiftly, she attempted to change the subject. "So, where were you planning to go now?"

"We were going to the King's camp for safety. After that, I don't know." Will looked at Djaq for her opinion.

"I think we should go back to England." Will looked stunned at her announcement. "I've seen how much you miss it, and your brother. I know what it is like to miss your family and besides, there's nothing left for me here. I have no family to miss, only graves. I think we should go back."

"In that case, forgive me for being too sudden, but I have something I wish to say." Will got up from the chair in which he was seated, and fished in his pocket for something. Once he had located it, he knelt down on one knee before Djaq. Understanding dawned on Marian before it did on Djaq, and so the former motioned to Hassim and Aliah to give them a few minutes to themselves, and followed them into another room.

"Djaq, I know this may neither be the time, nor the place, but it's something I've been wanting to say for a while." Before Djaq could fully comprehend what Will was doing, he summed up the courage and asked her: "Marry me?" Djaq's jaw dropped into a wide, unbelieving smile, which she covered with her hand in shock. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. It was enough for Will, who took her hand in his, opened his palm to reveal a silver Celtic knot ring, and slid in onto Djaq's finger, and finally sealing the gesture with a lingering kiss.

***

When Marian, returned to the room after a while, she gasped at the sight of Djaq and Will sitting side by side, her head on his shoulders, hand in hand with an engagement ring proudly displayed on Djaq's finger. Marian gasped, smiling widely as she prepared to begin unstoppably firing questions at them, until Hassim's quiet cough behind her interrupted her plan.

"_I'm sorry, but do you three know each other?"_ he asked, very confused. Djaq turned to him, eyes shining with happiness, embarrassed to have forgotten her hosts' presence, and explained the long story to the astounded ears or Hassim and Aliah. Meanwhile, Will turned to Marian, a confession trying to burst out of his mouth.

"There is something you should know about us, Marian. We are cousins." Marian was speechless for a few moments before she managed to utter a few staggered sentences in response.

"What? H…how? Why don't I know this? How do you know?"

"It's a long story. Our mothers were sisters. They had a younger sister called Anne or Annie, and were born and raised in the village of Irlton, near Scarborough. When my auntie Annie was fourteen years old, her sisters Kate and Jane had an argument. My mother left home to find work as a kitchen girl in Nottingham, not telling anyone but Annie where she went, and Annie swore not to say a word.

In Nottingham my parents met and got married. About the same time, your parents met when your father was visiting the county and they fell in love. Our grandparents encouraged the match, and so Edward and Kate were married and moved to his manor at Knighton, only short while away from my parents' home in Locksley.

Neither of them realised for a long time, and when our mothers finally found each other, they decided to stay apart. Neither told their husbands of the other, but you and I were encouraged to play together as children." Marian smiled at the memory while Will continued. "When your mother died, my mother detached herself from your family, allowing Robin's family to console you and your father. You and Robin were good friends and my mother didn't want to give your father the added burden of us when he had just lost his wife. I didn't know about any of this until my mother died, and my dad sent me and my brother to live with my auntie Annie for while in Scarborough. Our mothers had both kept he posted with news so she was able to tell me almost everything. And now I've told you, cousin." Marian laughed in astonishment.

"I have a family. Blood relations. You, Luke, and your auntie Annie."

"Our," corrected Will.

"T…that is unbelievable." It was only then that Will and Marian noticed they were the only ones talking, and that Djaq had heard quite a bit of Will's revelation. She shared Marian's astonishment, her eyes flicking between the two cousins. Hassim noticed the glances.

"They are related, are they not?" Djaq turned to him, surprised.

"They are cousins. How did you know?"

"I thought that they look alike."

"Really?" A surprised Djaq now turned to find a resemblance between them. Now that she knew they were related, it was much easier to see: the face shape, the shape of the eyes (but not the colour), the hair colour, and the jaw-line. Marian's features used to be far softer, but being comatose for thirteen days had made her thinner and paler, and the resemblance between the cousins now evident.

After a few minutes in silence, Marian decided to change the subject.

"So we will go to the King, then go home, find Robin and the gang and defeat the Sheriff and Gisbourne. Somehow."

"Somehow," agreed Will.

**Aw how sweet is that?! Will and Djaq are engaged! It's been an idea of mine for ages, but I couldn't find a good time to fit it in, so in the end I relented and inserted it in this chapter. I hope now you can forgive me for killing off Bassam – when I said it was for plot purposes I meant that I didn't think Will and Djaq could go back to England while Bassam was alive (they did have a home with him there after all) and as I wanted them to rejoin the gang they kind of needed to be back in England, and so Bassam had to go. Sorry guys, *hangs head in shame.***

**Also, I know that there have been no actual hints in the series that Marian and Will are related, and to be honest they don't really look alike (but for the sake of this story, have a little imagination), but I think they'd be so good as relatives. Will, after all, was a lot more upset than everyone else (except of course Robin) when Gisbourne first stabbed Marian, and I'm just suggesting a reason for that.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**Genevieve08 – What makes you so certain that the reunion I mentioned is that of Robin and Marian? I was in fact referring a different one, which isn't that significant to the story, but I still felt it had to be put in. No more hints.**

**darlingsworld – The Sheriff and Gisbourne will not feature in this story as it is purely a way in which to get Marian, Will and Djaq back to England. However I will be writing a sequel to this story in which Gisbourne and the Sheriff feature very much :)**

**ignorance-is-bliss – Ditto what I said above about a Robin-Marian reunion.**

**Thankyou so much for reviewing guys, I'll put up the next chapter only when I've finished it and have got a total number of 38 reviews for the whole fic. Please keep the reviews coming - as mentioned loads of times before, they are the food for this story :) xxx Nia**


	14. A gift for a gift and a life for a life

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 14 – A gift for a gift and a life for a life

**Set one week after the previous chapter and Will and Djaq have been staying at Hassim's house during this time.**

***

"We cannot leave yet Marian. You will do yourself more damage than good." Marian turned away from Djaq in exasperation. "Listen to me Marian! Until I say you are well, we stay here." Marian turned back to Djaq angrily. "Do not argue!" Unused to this fierce side of Djaq, Marian finally relented, disappointed. Upon seeing this dismay, Djaq changed track. "I'm sorry. But if you hurry, you will only make this worse for yourself." Marian finally saw sense.

"Very well. But if I do have to wait then will you teach me something?" Djaq regarded Marian very cautiously.

"What?"

"Arabic. Not the whole language, just enough to talk to Hassim and Aliah a bit and say thank you."

"Agreed. First I need to speak with Hassim."

***

"_When you found Marian, what was wrong with her apart from the wound?_" Djaq had found Hassim tidying his medicines.

"_She remained unconscious for over a week. Is that what you mean?_" Djaq took in the information but couldn't think of any relevance. "_And she had some symptoms of poisoning, but she wasn't poisoned._"

"_Did you identify a poison?_"

"_I think it was hemlock, but it can't have been because it would have killed her for sure._"

"_Hemlock?_" Djaq asked in surprise. "_Surely not? But how did it get into her body in the first place. It's a poison after all and… Of course! It's a poison! The Sheriff must have been poisoning, or trying to poison her. But in the wrong dose it stopped her blood flow for a while when she was stabbed, causing us to think she was dead, and then she came back again!_" Elated, Djaq left the bemused Hassim in order to explain to Marian.

***

"Am I well enough to leave yet?" Marian asked for seemingly the millionth time.

"Yes." For the first time in the week that had passed since Djaq and Will had arrived, the answer had changed. Expecting to hear another pitying denial, Marian initially resumed her usual nonchalant stance, and then she realised what Djaq had said.

"Really? I am fine to go?" Djaq nodded.

"I have told Hassim that we will be leaving soon. He has packed up food to get us to the King's camp, and given me marjoram leaves with which I can make a poultice for your wound if needed."

"I should go thank him for all he has done for us. Without him, well…" Marian left the sentence hanging in the air as she and Djaq went to find Hassim and Aliah.

***

"_Thankyou for your help,"_ Marian managed to say, remembering Djaq's instruction over the past week. _"Thankyou for saving me, thank you for hiding me, thank you for everything."_ After Hassim had gotten over the initial shock of hearing Marian speak Arabic (hesitant though it was) he gestured to Aliah, who handed Marian a small wooden box.

"_This is for you Rose,"_ she said as she passed it over. Marian lifted the lid of the small box, to find under the thin fabric covering it, a necklace. It was not of traditional eastern design, but a gold heart-shaped pendant no bigger than a thumbnail, with several minute roses carved in precise detail into the necklace, surrounded by a tiny vine of leaves engraved into the metal. Marian held the precious necklace tight in one hand for a few moments, touched by the gesture, before undoing the clasp on the delicate chain and fastening it around her neck. Meanwhile, Aliah had whispered a few sentences to Djaq.

"_My father made the necklace. He didn't want me to say, but I think you should know."_ In awe at Hassim's skills, Djaq then picked up on one word Aliah had said earlier:

"_Why did you call Marian 'Rose' when you gave her the necklace?"_ Djaq asked. Aliah flushed a pinkish colour in embarrassment, and quickly muttered a couple of sentences.

"_Before we knew her real name, we decided to give her a temporary name. I found her next to a rose, a rose is a beautiful English flower like she is, and when she was close to death she looked as fragile as a flower. I thought the name suited her perfectly. And so my father has carved roses into the locket to represent her, and has placed leaves around her to represent this Sherwood Forest you told me of which is where she will find her husband."_ Djaq smiled at the meaningful symbolism, and then translated the conversation for Marian to hear.

"They call you 'Warda'. It means 'Rose'. The roses on the locket represent you, and the leaves represent Robin and Sherwood Forest. It is time to go home."

Marian was so moved by the meaning of the gift that she wordlessly put her arms around Hassim and embraced him, and then did the same with Aliah, tars of gratitude forming in the corners of her eyes. Her wordless but emotional thanks said more to Aliah and her father that any words could.

***

That evening Djaq found Marian gripping the locket tightly with a look of immense concentration and frustration on her face.

"What is wrong?" Djaq asked as she lowered herself onto a chair.

"They have been so kind to me, and I cannot think of any way to repay their kindness."

"They do not expect anything in return – this is not a trade Marian. An act of kindness does not need or want payment."

"All the same, there is a war on, they do not have much in any case, I feel as though I am taking from them and have to give back. But all I have of value is the King's ring… the King…maybe he could try to ensure that they are protected – that English soldiers will not harm them at least. I could ask him when we go to the English camp."

"That is a gift anyone would be glad to receive," agreed Djaq.

***

When Djaq told them of Marian's plan, Hassim and Aliah were overwhelmed. They had not been expecting anything in return for the necklace – the look of thanks from Marian had been more than enough – and so they were stunned and extremely grateful by Marian's statement that she would ask her King to give them the sanctuary of their home and each other, and offer them protection. Hope of a normal life. A gift for a gift and a life for a life.

***

Four weeks after Marian's 'death' and she was back on the road again. Their packs were full, with baskets of food and a pigeon-case to be carried by hand. Undercover of dusk they had crept out of the town after saying goodbye to the father and daughter who had cured and housed them (for weeks in Marian's case). Marian was wearing a full veil to avoid recognition, Will also sported a headscarf, however Djaq's hair was still just short enough for her to pass as either male or female should she need to. Now however, they were lost. And being quickly caught up by Saracen soldiers.

"This is not good," said Djaq, casting worried glance over her shoulder.

"Clearly. We are walking our fastest but they have no heavy packs while we have one each and even more to carry. They will catch us up soon." Not to put too fine a point on it, Will's words were not helping the mood.

"How soon?" Marian asked.

"Very. Ten minutes and we'll be fighting, replied Will solemnly.

"Then we fight. We have done it before, we will just have to do it again," said Djaq, still anxiously casting glances towards the advancing soldiers.

"We should gain ground while we still can – so if we do survive we have less to go," suggested Marian.

"Shouldn't we save our energy for fighting?" Will asked. Suddenly Djaq noticed another shape coming closer – a horseman leading a second horse in the direction of the soldiers.

"I do not think we will be able to gain any ground," said Djaq, pointing out the horses. However, rather than reaching the soldiers, the rider suddenly veered away and galloped towards the three pursued. As the rider drew closer, it was evident they were unarmed. Their face was covered by a light scarf so it was impossible to make out the figure, but once within earshot they called out.

"_It's me, Aliah!"_ Instantly Djaq relaxed, and so did the other two when she told them.

"_What are you doing here? And why are you dressed as a man?"_

"_I'm here to help. There was no way you could outrun soldiers on foot with all that weight you are carrying. I'm dressed as a man because if they see who I am and that I'm a girl, I'll be killed. You should know that of all people Safiya."_ True, Djaq had revealed her male persona to the eagerly listening Aliah. _"Climb on, I am to lead you fast to your King's camp and then return home with the horses before I can be caught."_ Once Djaq had translated, she and Will climbed on one horse, Marian onto the other behind Aliah. Their packs they still wore, and they still carried the extra items, slowing the horses but not enough to be caught.

The speed of the horses meant Marian had to cling tightly to her veil in order to stop it flying off, and it also meant that the four did not need travel for days in order to reach the camp undetected. It was nearing dawn when they finally arrived, and despite protest that she should stay and rest, Aliah insisted on leaving at once to return to her father. After another found of farewells, Djaq, Will and Marian scrambled down the sand dune into the camp.

They were immediately apprehended by night guards, who, not recognising Will with longer hair and in Arabic clothes, not seeing Marian's face (which was veiled to avoid recognition in case any of the Sheriff's men were still around), and not trusting the Saracen Djaq, detained them under close guard.

"Please sir, my name is Will Scarlet. I was here a few weeks ago with Robin Hood's gang."

"Then why didn't you go back with him then? I'm not stupid and you don't look like one of Robin Hood's men to me." It was hopeless arguing.

"How are we going to get to the King?" Djaq asked. "Until we do, we cannot be recognised, and until we are recognised, we cannot be trusted and cannot leave." Marian racked her brains to think of a way to get to the King, running her left hand through her hair as she did so. Will noticed a glint of red light reflecting onto the wall of the tent, and searched for the source: Marian's ring.

"The ring!" Will cried. "Surely the King will recognise his own ring? That would get his attention at least." Immediately, Marian removed the ring and handed it to Will who spoke to one of their guards. The soldier took the ring in his hand, inspected it in the light or a torch and then satisfied, proceeded to his general's tent. This general took one look at the ring before advancing to his King's tent.

***

Despite the horrendous hour, the King was awake and discussing tactics and battle plans with his advisors. When the general (Nicholas Granger was his name) entered the tent and presented the ring, the King was instantly confused and curious. The last time he had seen that ring was when Marian had died.

"Who gave you this?" he asked.

"One of three people we found sneaking into the camp, sire. One of them claims to be one of Robin Hood's men, another is a Saracen and the third is a veiled woman. I do not know their names."

"Bring them here."

"Is that wise, your Majesty?"

"I gave this ring to someone who saved my life. I think it would be very wise for you to fetch them here."

Will had taken to throwing a piece of fruit in the air and catching it during the long wait of tedium they were now enduring. As soon as he caught the fruit, he would throw it back up in the air and catch it again, over and over. Needless to say, the endless cycle was getting on the others' nerves.

"Please do not do that Will," asked Djaq. Will stopped, and instead bit into the fruit, before spitting it back out again in disgust. As it was unripe the fruit had a sour taste, causing Will who was unused to it to screw up his mouth in repulsion. This caused a bit of entertainment for Djaq and Marian, who until then had been sitting in silence awaiting news. As they were laughing quietly, their guard entered the tent.

"You will come with me." The attempt at a pompous air by the young soldier did not work; it only left Will sniggering at the young lad once his back was turned before he regained his composure in time to be ushered into the King's tent.

"Will, Djaq! This is indeed a surprise. I hope you have a good reason as to why you are sneaking around my camp in the dead of night," joked the King. The other three respectively bowed to the king. "But who might your mysterious companion be?" As the other two hesitated, Marian removed her veil and headscarf. "Lady Marian? But how is this possible? How can you be alive?"

"With a little involuntary help from the Sheriff and a wonderful local family," said Marian, intriguing King Richard further. Remembering his position, he regained his noble stance and authority, which he had dropped in his utter astonishment at seeing her alive.

"Marian, without you I would not be here right now. I wish to thankyou for laying down your life for your King, or intending to anyway."

"For England, your Majesty, it was worth it." The king handed back the ring to Marian.

"This belongs to you now, remember?"

"Thankyou," she said, noticing that the king had taken on board the knowledge that she was alive a lot quicker than Will and Djaq had. Then again, he was a king and so probably used to surprise, especially in a war, and he had barely met her before she was stabbed. She couldn't help but notice his stunned glances at the living miracle that was her.

"If there is anything I can do for you in return…" offered the king, after one such glance.

"The father and daughter that cared for me. Could you try to ensure they remain safe and well and have the haven of their home and each other?"

"I will do my very best." Marian curtseyed – to be a woman bowing to her king would have seemed uncomfortable. "Tell me, when Robin was impersonating me before the fight and Much was about to answer my question of a reward when you stopped him. What was he going to ask for?" Marian could not remember for a few moments, but then she thought of what Much was always asking for apart from food.

"I believe he was about to ask for the lodge and estate of Bonchurch near Locksley. Robin was going to grant it to him but then his lands were confiscated."

"Then he shall have it." Turning to Will and Djaq, he continued. "And how about you two? Is there anything you would wish for as an apology for wrongly condemning you to die in the desert?"

"Thankyou your Majesty, but the knowledge that you think us to be innocent, and returning to England is a gift enough for us," replied Djaq.

"Then I will make sure you do so as safely as possible."

***

The four discussed through the night how to get them home, the King suggesting that one of his retiring soldiers go with them, and that they stop in France to take a message to Queen Eleanor. They others felt they could not refuse.

"My soldier's name is Nicholas Granger. He is an experience soldier who will be both a guard and a guide to you for the journey. He knows the way to England very well – you will not get lost with him." King Richard called for Nicholas to enter, and made the introductions. After more planning which ran well into the late morning, Djaq decided to hang over Lardner and Zahra.

"Your Majesty, I think you are expecting these two pigeons. Bassam gave them to us to give to you before he died." After offering his condolences, King Richard suggested that they take Lardner with them in case of emergencies.

"After all, you never know what will happen tomorrow until it comes."

Tomorrow for the exhausted Will, Djaq and Marian meant rest and food in moderate safety, and then the gift of horses to get them home. The offer of a cart was refused on the understanding that it would attract too much attention. With their belongings strapped into the saddlebags, and fresh food and water, Will, Nicholas, Marian and Djaq began what would be a long trip back to England. The start of a long, painful, tiring, wonderful journey home.

***

**So, quite a long chapter (the longest so far I think) because I've squeezed two into one. The reunion of the King with Will, Djaq and Marian is the reunion I was referring to a couple of chapters ago, I know it's not the one you all wanted, but it's the first physical step to getting Marian, Djaq and Will back to England so I felt I need to include it.**

**I also realise that this story doesn't quite fit with historical timelines – this point in the fic is set in about November/December 1193, at which time King Richard is held captive by King Henry VI of Germany (between December 1192 and February 1194), however as the BBC have been a bit evasive of historical timelines, I've had fit my story in with their timelines (so I am ignoring the whole King Richard is captive in Germany thing).**

**Thankyou so much to all my reviewers (thepiemaker, Abeep, gatewatcher, Robin of Nottingham, Hanamore, candyflossgirl, MontyPythonFan, Wendy, RHLvr4Evr, rainblian-child, Tortall Tribe Freak, nikkiole, Genevieve05, ReaderADV and xoxcallie18xox) – without all this encouragement I would never have had the patience to get this far in my fic. You guys are all amazing – muchas gracias!)**

**xxx Nia**


	15. Charades

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 15 – Charades

**Continued from the previous chapter with perhaps a day in-between.**

*******

_With their belongings strapped into the saddlebags, and fresh food and water, Will, Nicholas, Marian and Djaq began what would be a long trip back to England. The start of a long, painful, tiring, wonderful journey home._

*******

…which was halted before they even reached the port of Acre. Nicholas had kept them away from towns and soldiers, but now it was necessary to enter an area bustling with guards.

"They will not let us past," stated Djaq after one look at the soldiers armed to the teeth.

"Not like this. We need a disguise," said Nicholas.

"What disguise would get us past that barricade of soldiers?" Will asked. The group sat back in the sand and concentrated fiercely for a long time before Djaq spoke up.

"I have a plan," she stated. The other three turned to her eagerly awaiting her idea. "Marian is a widow of the war, come to visit her husband's grave. I am her maid, and Will is her brother, here to protect her. You two cousins could pass as brother and sister easily. It was just a thought…" Djaq trailed off when she had no response.

"No it's a brilliant idea," said Will, always quick to assure her. "I just think we need to add something to make it more believable. After all, only a rich woman would have a maid this far away from home, and the last thing we want is for guards to be searching the whole carriage and find the King's money. Then we'd really be in trouble. We need a way for the guards to take pity on us maybe, and let us through from sympathy."

"How about if I was heavily pregnant?" Marian suggested. "And Djaq was the maid and/or midwife as well as translator. We could be hurrying back because of the baby, and anyway I doubt that any guard would hold a pregnant woman back."

"That is true," admitted Will. "And then if your wound does pain you, you have the cover of a baby. But then who would Nicholas be?"

"How about your brother in law?" Nicholas addressed Marian for the first time since their initial meeting. She was surprised, but instantly covered it up: it was after all, a good cover story for another man to be accompanying her in the Holy Land.

"Brilliant," grinned Djaq. The next fifteen minutes were spent putting together their disguises from what little they carried, their horses having been dispatched back to the King at the last stop – a blanket served as Marian's pregnancy, Marian and Nicholas rubbed drops of water onto their faces to make it appear that they had been crying over her fictional husband's death (she more than he), and any valuables like Marian's ring and necklace were hidden away.

"There is the ship we need to board," indicated Nicholas. "And it is surrounded by guards. Time to put the plan into action I think." He nobly offered his arm to the now impressively 'pregnant' Marian and led the way down to the ship.

"_Halt."_ One of the soldiers addressed Djaq the moment they were on the dock, heading for the ship's berth. _"State your intent."_

"_We wish to board this ship, sir,"_ replied Djaq.

"_We? You are with these heathens?"_

"_I am their translator sir. And the lady's midwife."_

"_Why are they here befouling our country?"_ The soldier looked at the three others in contempt.

"_The lady's husband was killed in this war, sir. She is here to pay her respects at his grave, but now must return because her child is due soon. The dark man is her brother and the fair man is her late husband's brother."_ Now was the moment of truth. Would they be allowed past? The four held their breaths as the soldier pondered their very convincing story.

"_Very well,"_ said the soldier, standing aside to let them past. Keeping up the charade, Nicholas escorted Marian onboard, she leaning heavily on his arm, while Djaq hurried to and fro with their belongings, assisted by Will.

Even once onboard, the charade still had to continue; Nicholas noticed one of the Sheriff's spies on the ship with them.

"We'll have to change our names so the Sheriff does not know we are returning," said Will. "But names we can remember easily," he insisted. "We do not want to forget them."

"I can just use my actual name," said Djaq. "The Sheriff does not know I am really called Safiya."

"I could use Hassim and Aliah's name for me – Rose," came another voice.

"I could take my brother Luke's name," suggested Will.

"Good idea. I'll copy you and take my father's name of Samuel," agreed Nicholas.

"So we are now Rose, Safiya, Luke and Samuel," said Marian as she committed the names to memory. "That may be confusing."

"We will manage," insisted Will, as a sailor showed them to some cabins. Once in the relative safety of one of the cabins, Marian and Djaq dropped the façade, something that Will and Nicholas mirrored in their own cabin. Djaq was still carrying Lardner's cage, and she fed him before getting out some food for herself and the other three. Marian safely stowed their valuables into the small leather purse hidden at her belt. After tucking into a rationed meal, the four drifted off to sleep in their bunks, impatiently waiting for a swift journey.

*******

They stopped at ports in Cyprus and Venice before finally crossing Italy on foot and eventually travelling into southwest France. Three months after leaving Acre and they were finally in the region of Aquitaine, where they attempted to search for the Queen Mother – Eleanor of Aquitaine.

"Where do we go now?" Djaq asked Nicholas, after arriving at the castle where the Queen Mother was allegedly living, only to find it deserted apart from some guards. No fires or candle burned, despite the dark, cold February evening.

"Do not tell me we have crossed the mountains of Italy in mid-winter for an unnecessary detour," despaired Marian.

"The King would not have sent us here unless he knew his mother would be here. Perhaps those guards aren't here to guard the castle, but are here to guide people sent by the King to his mother," deduced Nicholas. He walked off; head held high, to speak with a guard, only to return moments later, deflated.

"I do not speak French," he stated in admittance. Marian was pleased; here at last was something she could do to help. She gathered her cloak tighter around her and addressed the guards confidently.

"_My name is Lady Marian of Knighton."_ Marian decided to go for a polite and noble approach in the hope they would respect someone of noble birth, even if it meant she had to act like the woman she had always resented._ "I and my friends express a wish to see Her Majesty, the Queen Mother of England."_ The younger guard glanced hesitantly at his elder, who remained unmovable, waiting for something. _"We are friends of Robin Hood,"_ she tried, _"loyal supporter of King Richard."_ No response. _"King Richard sent us here!"_ Marian produced her ring and showed it to the two soldiers. The elder one spoke for the first time.

"_It your King sent you, then what was the code he gave you?" _The elder one spoke for the first time. _Code?_ thought Marian. _What code?_ She turned back to the other three who were waiting a few paces away.

"We need some sort of password," she told them. "But the King said nothing about that."

"He did to me," stated Nicholas. He walked over to the guards. _"Thesaurus patriae,"_ he said. _Of course,_ thought Djaq. _I should have realised._ The older of the guards motioned to his younger companion to escort them. The younger guard ushered them behind the heavy gates, through abandoned corridors into a chilly courtyard and to a seemingly abandoned chapel. The guard unlocked the door and showed them past a line of pews to an alcove where he moved aside a rug to reveal a large flagstone, which pulled aside to reveal a trapdoor. He heaved open the trapdoor to expose a steep flight of steps leading underground to a cellar. Will, Djaq and Marian followed into the cellar where a concealed, heavy curtain was drawn across a hidden doorway. The guard dragged back the curtain to uncover a dark passage, which he then led the others down. Bats and cobwebs adorned the roof of the passage, undisturbed, as the five trekked through the low, musty tunnel.

*******

After a while, the passage seemed to be getting lighter, and the damp air fresher. Eventually it opened out to a clearing in a wood. _A secret escape route,_ though Marian. She and the others followed the guard to the edge of the clearing where a large cottage stood, surrounded by trees into which it blended in. After showing them to the cottage, the young guard began his return to his post, leaving Nicholas, Djaq, Will and Marian to knock. His hand inches away from doing so, Will turned to Marian.

"Before we go in, where did you learn to speak French?" he asked.

"Being able to speak French is one of the few accomplishments deemed acceptable for a Sheriff's daughter to have," she replied. As if to back up her reason, she added, "I preferred it to embroidery."

"You are a noblewoman?" Nicholas asked, surprised.

"I was. I presume the Sheriff would have stripped me of my title and land following my alleged death and given them to one of his Black Knights." Marian spoke of the Sheriff and his associates in utter disgust. "Not that the burned ruins of Knighton Hall are worth anything," she added sadly. "Besides, the village and manor of Knighton may never have belonged to me; I do not know if my father left it to me in a will or if it was entailed away to some unknown male relation." To cut short the awkward silence that followed, Djaq knocked on the door.

"It's about time you knocked," came the response. "I've heard you since you got here. Come in!" Will took a deep breath and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal the amused face of Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine standing in the middle of the roof. The four stepped inside and respectively bowed and curtseyed.

"So now. Who do we have here?" asked the Queen Mother.

*******

**Oooh another reunion, I'm getting into a habit. There's a bit of Robin coming up in the next chapter.**

**Response to reviews:**

**thepiemaker- Well I'm back now for a bit, but I will be going away again in about a week so I'll post as much as I can before then.**

**Genevieve05- Nicholas is basically what it says on the tin – a guard and guide to the other three (I'm a perfectionist and pay a lot of attention to detail and so when I decided to have Marian and the other two go to see the Queen Mother I thought there's no way they would know the way, and so Nicholas was invented.) I may use him to send messages to the King or the Queen Mother later though – I haven't decided yet.**

**ReaderADV- What's so interesting? I'm confused!**

**Thankyou and keep reviewing!**

**xxx Nia**


	16. Robin's Return and Marian's Meeting

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 16 – Robin's Return and Marian's Meeting

Nothing had changed. Before even reaching the camp they saw signs of the Sheriff's reign of tyranny: the frail, starving orphans begging for scraps from immovable guards, the numerous ropes dangling from the many gibbets, the bruised, whipped boys and young men, the persistent cry of "Taxes!", the countless children scrounging stale bread from the streets, and above all the stench. The rancid aroma of decay, rotting food, festering bodies, excretion, stale sweat, animals, death and blood wafted into the noses of the returning outlaws. They choked and spluttered at the abhorrent smell ever lingering in the air of this hellhole. Much was not the only one relieved to reach the relative safety of the cave.

But despite their losses, there was still work to do. There would always be work to do – feeding the poor, fighting the Sheriff, stopping the Black Knights and mourning Marian. When they first arrived, Robin had paced from village to village, trying to glean information of the Sheriff and Gisbourne's return, but to no avail. He then excluded himself from the gang, disappearing into the forest for days, only to return to do the rounds of food before retreating back again. He wandered the shire, reliving memories. Locksley Manor, the tree by the stream where he had first proposed to Marian, the tree by the grave where he had second proposed, the clearing they had shared their first kiss in, the frozen stream at which they had both almost lost toes by frostbite to during a childish dare, Robin's mother's gardens that had once hosted a shielded grove in which the two children had wasted hours playing heroes or soldiers and was no torn down to mud, the paddock and stables where he had attempted to show off his riding skills and had then been thrown off to an audience of Marian. So many innocent years of memories flooded back to him.

***

"Your Majesty," said Will, dropping to one knee, an action that was mirrored instantly by his companions.

"Well, well. I do believe you are Will Scarlett, one of the charming young outlaws who helped me escape the Sheriff of Nottingham. And you must be Djaq, the Saracen woman." After they confirmed this, she continued. "But who might you two be?" she asked, turning towards Marian and Nicholas.

"I am Nicholas Granger, your Majesty. I am – was – a soldier in the King's Private Guard. I am now retired, and acting as guide to these three, ma'am." After completing his speech, he dropped a bow.

"Come now, it is far too cold for us to uphold such formalities. They will not be necessary," insisted the Queen Mother before facing Marian. "And you?"

"My name is Marian, your Majesty. My father was Sir Edward of Knighton, the former Sheriff of Nottingham."

"I have been acquainted with your father, Marian."

"Late father, ma'am." The words were like acid in her mouth.

"I am sorry for your loss." After a moment's pause, Queen Eleanor continued, puzzled. "Surely even then you would be titled?"

"I do not doubt that the current Sheriff would have removed me from my title upon my death," replied Marian awkwardly.

"Your death?" The formidable Queen Mother was now evidently baffled. "But you are clearly alive!"

"I am alive you Majesty; however no-one in England knows that, not even my husband."

"And who might he be?"

"Robin Hood." Marian's answer clearly impressed her.

"Really? How did you come to be married to him?"

"We have been close since childhood, and were engaged before he left for the war ma'am."

"Indeed it is surprising he did not mention you when I met him. And also a surprise that you were not present at the time as well."

"He was busy helping you escape," Marian replied defensively. "And I was not exactly larking around."

"Marian, do not be modest," interrupted Djaq. She turned to address Queen Eleanor. "Perhaps you have heard of the elusive Nightwatchman?" She nodded slowly. "Well, now you have met him," said Djaq, indicating Marian. The Queen Mother's astonishment though, was completely surpassed by Nicholas' reaction.

"You're the Nightwatchman?!" he asked incredulously. "But you're…you're just…"

"A woman?" Marian offered sarcastically. Djaq moved to stand next to her, hands on hips.

"No – I mean you're a noblewoman. I assumed you were like all the other upper-class ladies I've met; proud, haughty, snobbish, self-centred, incapable of…"

"Yes that's quite enough – we get your point," interrupted Queen Eleanor, irritated.

"It seems I owe you an apology for my attitudes and behaviour towards you Marian. I am sorry," said Nicholas. After she had accepted the apology he continued, "Is that why the Sheriff kidnapped you and dragged you to the Holy Land?"

"Sort of. I tried to kill him so that he couldn't kill the King, but I was caught."

"I think you and I need a further talk later," said the Queen, visibly impressed. "But how did you four come to be here?" Now Will took over the responses. Once he had finished, the Queen Mother was even more amazed.

"It seems that my son and I are both indebted to the famed Nightwatchman, and once again to the Sherwood outlaws" she said. Here Marian interrupted, asking both the Queen Mother and Nicholas to keep her identity secret.

"I did not choose the name," she insisted, "but I cannot help like I have done without it. Please do not tell."

"Naturally, it will remain a secret," Queen Eleanor concurred. Nicholas nodded in agreement. "Now I doubt you are here to exchange pleasantries with a royal on the run, so what is the reason for your detour to Aquitaine?" The question had been lingering on the perceptive Queen's mind for a while.

"I have a message for you from King Richard," said Nicholas, handing over a letter bearing the King's seal, which was partly melted from the intense desert heat but still recognisable. Queen Eleanor broke the seal on the letter and began reading.

"Are you sure this is the right letter?" she asked a few moments later. "It contains a declaration that the outlaw, Much, be given the title 'Earl of Bonchurch' and all the land accompanying it."

The wrong letter had been given by the now crimson Nicholas. He hastily took back the letter concerning Much and his precious Bonchurch, and extracted another one from his pocket. Once satisfied that this was the correct one, the Queen Mother sat down and began to read. Marian took the opportunity to glance around the room.

It was comfortably - but not lavishly – furnished, with enough decoration to satisfy a Queen used to expense and riches, but not too sumptuous to immediately giveaway her position. The low couch was comfortable enough, but worn from use, and the stones of the walls, once rough and new, were now weathered down and smooth. The tapestries on the wall were expertly crafted; no doubt by the Queen Mother herself or another previous noble. The building itself was fairly old, and Marian guessed it had been built with the castle as perhaps the groundskeeper's cottage, and had then been converted to part of the escape route for the castle. At least it was being put to good use now, as provided the Queen Mother with safety and security as well as ease of the surroundings.

"Well this letter states that I am to assist in getting you back to England," the Queen Mother said after a few minutes. "I can arrange for a ship to leave from the Bay of Biscay in a few days, and take you to Portsmouth. Would that suffice?"

"We would be more than grateful, your Majesty," replied Nicholas.

"Of course. But now tell me William, how is my Big Bear?"

***

**I've been waiting to take the mickey out of John for the whole 'Big Bear' thing since I decided to included the Queen Mother :) And Robin's back for a bit! Whoop! But only a tiny bit :( I hope to have more of him later though.**

**Sorry about the rather depressing first section of this chapter – when I proof read it, it did seem kind of dismal.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**ReaderADV- quickly hurries to post this chapter Argh, not the teeth!**

**Also thanks to all the other fantastic reviews :) :) :) D**

**Keep the reviews coming – I love them to pieces**

**xxx Nia**


	17. Gone

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 17 – Gone…

"Names," demanded a soldier as they departed the vessel that had transported them away from France and to Portsmouth.

"I am Luke Brook, this is my sister Rose, her brother-in-law Samuel, and her maid Safiya," replied Will. The façade had restarted.

"And why are you here?" the soldier insisted. Will quickly replied with the same story they had strung the guards at Acre along with.

"Where are you headed?" asked the soldier. Inwardly panicking, Will thought _I cannot say we are going to Nottingham! We would be found out before we got past London!_

"London." He replied with the first place other than Nottingham that came to mind.

"Off you go then." The guard noted down Will's words and practically pushed them out onto the Great North Road. Once out of the guards' sight, Marian removed the cloak from under her dress and tied its warm material round her neck. She bent down and took off her boots, trailing her feet in the cold, dewy grass, while running her hands over branches, hedges, leaves and new blossom. She tucked a surviving snowdrop behind her ear, and felt the cold, maritime wind sweep through her hair. This was England at last. This was home.

"Where now?" Will asked Nicholas.

"First, we need horses…"

***

The sound of thundering hooves echoed on the Great North Road as four riders entered Nottinghamshire. Marian led the stampede, pressing her horse to its limits in the race to get to Robin, while the other three struggled to keep up. They rode off the road in order to avoid entering villages in the outskirts of the county, instead travelling through thickets and fields until they reached a river.

"The only bridge around for a while is too close to Nottingham. We can't risk being seen. Either we go east for a while, trying to find a bridge that may or may not be guarded, or we swim across now," stated Nicholas.

"We swim," declared Marian. It was not debatable.

***

Her hair tied back into a plait that fell over one shoulder, Marian shouldered her pack and took her horse's reins. Testing the river, she dipped one toe into the icy-looking water, only to retract it instantly. Gasping with the shock, she took in just how cold the water would be: freezing. Bracing herself, she submerged first a foot, and then her legs up to her knees before pausing to adjust to the chilling water. Sucking in a lungful of air, she stepped deeper until the water was lapping over her waist. The others were now following her path across the shallowest and narrowest part of the river, which still reached up to their ribs. The horses were also shivering with cold, but their thick coats protected them at least partly from the freezing cold. Needless to say, the four were very relieved to reach the far bank of the river. Numb with cold, they scrambled out onto the grass, collapsing to their knees as they tried to catch their breath. Very quickly and sensibly, Nicholas started to build up a fire to warm them up, and just the first blaze of the fire forced blood back into their numb bodies. They draped the few dry blankets and cloaks they had over the horses and themselves, and huddled close to each other and the fire for heat.

After a while, they were warm enough to move on. Marian spied some berries on a bush and picked a handful, handing them around to the others. Will was the only one to pass up the offer.

"Why, don't you want any food?" Marian asked.

"In my country, berries and leaves are lifesavers," said Djaq.

"Well in my country, leaves have one use only, and berries…"

"…are not manly enough for you?" Djaq interrupted Will's protest.

"I agree with Djaq," said Nicholas. "These are lifesavers." Not wanting to argue with anyone, Will took a couple of the berries and nibbled at them gingerly. Satisfied, Djaq prepared to start walking again.

***

Something was wrong. That much was evident. They were very close to the camp and yet there was no trace of the gang. No traps had been sprung – in fact, the traps were not even there – and there were no sounds of anyone, not even Much's complaints of hunger.

"Wait here," Will whispered. He gripped the handle of his axe tightly and crept closer to the camp, leaving the others with their anxieties. Moments later, they heard the familiar sound of the lever opening the entrance to the concealed camp. Presently, Will shouted, "It is empty! There isn't anyone here!" Marian ran into the camp, unable to believe without seeing. Will had spoken the truth; the gang were clearly not here.

"I came so far." Marian's voice was scarcely more than a whisper. "Four _months_. Three _thousand_ miles. They have to be here. They can't be gone!"

"I do not understand why they are not here. Unless they have made a new camp, they should be here" Djaq said. Suddenly it started pouring with rain. The four hurriedly sought shelter inside the camp.

"This wretched English weather," complained Djaq, who, like the others, was now soaked to the skin.

"It's only the April showers," protested Will.

"Huh." Djaq was not convinced. "It is cold too." Marian wheeled around.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"It is cold," replied Djaq, confused.

"It _is _cold. And it is raining. And it is April," Marian stated, piecing this information together. "Of course!" she cried. "They are still in the cave for the winter!"

_Of course,_ realised Djaq. Elated, the four hurried to their horses, despite the heavy rain. They were so close, and not about to wait any longer than needed.

***

**Well this has to be my fastest ever update! The next day! Don't expect it regularly :)**

**So, Robin and the gang have not disappeared. Things were getting worrying there.**

**By the way, the river they swim across is the River Trent, just south-east of Nottingham.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**zxiko121 – Thankyou so much for what you said and I'm not angry with reviewers, just hungry for reviews!**

**thepiemaker, Genvieve05 and littlemissmaster – I loved the Big Bear thing in the series, and it's not often that you have the opportunity to poke fun at a six foot outlaw so I couldn't resist.**

**ReaderADV – NOT THE TEETH!! Please, I beg of you!**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	18. To Share The Stars

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 18 – To Share The Stars

"_It __is __cold. And it is raining. And it is April," Marian stated, piecing this information together. "Of course!" she cried. "They are still in the cave for the winter!"_

_Of course,__ realised Djaq. Elated, the four hurried to their horses, despite the heavy rain. They were so close, and not about to wait any longer than needed._

***

…However, they did not deny Marian a quick detour – Knighton. To be specific, her father's grave. Respectfully, they hung back in an empty barn, leaving her alone. Marian picked a handful of wildflowers from the forest, and then walked through the woods to Knighton Hall. She walked without looking at it, so as to preserve the memory of her beloved home for as long as possible. Once she knew that she could no longer delay seeing it, she opened her eyes.

It reminded her of the many days she had been unconscious for: black, bleak, foreboding and empty. Nothing remained of Knighton Hall except wreckage. The building had completely burned, leaving only a mess of charred wood, blackened rubble, and ashes of belongings and ghosts of memories.

Marian walked round to the side of the manor, where her bedroom had once stood. All she could see now was a collapsed heap of stone and charcoal. Not the ledge that, so often, Robin had swung himself up onto in order to speak to her. Nothing, except a dead house.

***

Edward's grave. Upon his death, Marian had insisted that he be buried beside a small brook that trickled through of field of his next to the forest. She remembered he would take her there when she was upset or scared, and they would lie in the moss and watch the stars appearing after the sunset, while hearing the constant sound of the brook beside them.

Marian laid the flowers on the grave, tears forming and threatening to spill over her cheeks. After bowing her head for a few moments, she spoke.

"It's good to dream," she said, praying that her father could hear her. "That's what you said. And I do. I dream that you are still alive. That you will take me here like you used to and cure my tears and fears. I dream that all this had never happened, and that I could walk up the field and through the doors of Knighton Hall. That you will be there, and take me in your arms and tell me that everything is all right; that you are here to protect me. That as my father you will let nothing bad happen to me, and that you will always be here. But you're not. You're not here, with me, to share the stars."

The sound of approaching footsteps made her wheel around. She could not see anyone, but she hid in some bushes to avoid being seen. Barely a minute later, and a cloaked figure approached the grave, clutching some roses. The person paused at Edward's grave for a few moments, before continuing past the hidden Marian, into the forest. _Who is that?_ she thought. Never mind that the other three would be waiting for her, Marian silently followed the person into the trees.

***

They did not go deep into the woods before Marian heard something. Her confusion was heightened even more, when the mysterious person walked over to an ivy-covered rock face, and appeared to just disappear. Marian walked to where she had seen the figure disappear, and saw that it was a cave, cleverly hidden by a wall of trailing ivy vines. She pulled back the fronds, and followed into the cave, careful to tread even more quietly so as not to alert the person by echoes of her footsteps. As she shadowed further into the cave, the sound became louder, until it became the unmistakable roar of water. There was no need to tread quietly now; she could barely even hear herself think over the din. As the cave widened out, light flooded in, but not enough so that Marian could identify the person she was following. When she reached the cave mouth, Marian immediately sought shelter behind a tree to the side of the opening, and peered out from behind it.

The surroundings were spectacular. She was stood opposite from a waterfall, whose contents plummeted down into a plunge pool at the bottom. The water in the pool was crystal-clear blue, reflecting the trees at the edges, and its calm waters were only disturbed by the splash from the waterfall, rippling out towards the banks of the water. The clearing was completely enclosed by trees and plants, glistening from the spray of the fall, with closed flower buds just appearing every so often. Behind Marian was yet more greenery, all covering the rock face she had just passed through the caves of. The ground was carpeted by soft, lush, emerald-green moss that sprung back up after every footstep.

A leaf drifted down from a branch above, and landed in Marian's hair, but she did not dare remove it for fear of giving away her presence. Her forest-green dress, dark hair and almost black cloak might allow her to blend in with the surroundings, but any movement in this silent and motionless environment would not go unnoticed.

The cloaked person was mere yards away, but had their back turned away from Marian. The person, annoyingly, had a hood up, which meant that she could not see who it was. The irritation of not knowing who she was following, or what they were doing in this incredible glade infuriated Marian, so she made up her mind to move closer. Before she could do so though, the person raised their eyes to the sky, lifting their head. The hood fell back.

"Robin," she whispered.

***

**Oooh, it's time for the reunion!! Aren't I so cruel to leave such an agonizing cliffhanger?**

**The green dress Marian wears is supposed to be like the one worn by Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Hopefully that allows you to have a better image of the how she blends into the surroundings. I wish I could describe the waterfall better – I walked past a place like it when doing my Duke of Edinburgh Award ages ago and it was so absolutely beautiful, but as it was a long while ago, I can't remember it that well so I've had to make some of it up. I hope I've done it justice. Take a look at my profile image to get the general gist of the place.**

**Response to reviewers:**

**littlemissmaster- All I will say is read on to find out…**

**thepiemaker- I'll bet you aren't excited as I am. (Trust me on this one, no one could be :D)**

**MontyPythonFan and ReaderADV- *sprints to laptop, switches it on, curses at the snail's pace at which it starts up, logs on at the speed of sound, types faster than the speed of light, stops for a millisecond to soothe aching fingers, hurtles online and posts this chapter* Phew!**

**VintageLyre- If only the writers would bring back Marian *sighs* I have read City of Secrets, but have to admit I thought it my least favourite of all four books.**

**xxx Nia**


	19. A Life Never Loved

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 19 – A life never loved, and a love never lived

_The hood fell back. "Robin," she whispered._

***

She hardly recognised him. Gone was his easy, loping swagger – which to him may have seemed impressive, but to Marian had always reminded her of a child dressing in his father's clothes – to be replaced by a hunched-over, morose walk. Gone was his cheeky, teasing look, to be replaced by a drawn face whichface, which had seen much suffering. But he was still her Robin: her friend, her love, and her husband.

Marian watched as Robin lay on his back in the moss, facing the sky. Now that he wasn't standing in the way, she could see what he had been looking at. A headstone. It was made of a smooth grey stone, and had a rose carved at the top. Below the intricate and beautiful engraving was another carving – this time of words:

_In loving memory of_

_Marian,_

_Lady of Knighton and of Locksley, Nightwatchman of Nottingham,_

_love and wife of Robin, and a true heart if ever there was one_

_Till death do us part, and forever after, shall our love live on_

_Rest in peace_

It was dedicated to her. A memorial. A shrine, of sorts. She stared at the stone, transfixed, until the sound of a voice drew her eyes back to Robin.

"I can't find him anywhere, Marian." He was still addressing the sky, so clearly had not yet glimpsed her. "Gisbourne's disappeared completely. But I will find him. I will find him and bring him to justice. I will avenge you, my love. That's a promise." Robin glanced back at the memorial stone. "A life never loved, and a love never lived," he whispered, only just loud enough for Marian to hear. "Much was right when he said that. You didn't get to life your life. There is so much I would have liked to show you, so much you would have loved to do. A life that you can never have. We were barely even married." Robin got up and faced the stone once more. "I hope you're life is better in heaven." This was too much for Marian. She stepped out from behind the tree and spoke.

"Robin…"

***

**Ha! Another cliffhanger! I bet you all thought this would be the big reunion. In a way it is, but the big finale is the next chapter. I had to leave this story on what I felt was the best chapter, and so I wanted the main events of the reunion to be in the last chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

**Response to reviews:**

**VintageLyre- I had heard that about Lucy Griffiths, but I won't fully believe it until it's officially confirmed. I really hope the writers have something up their sleeve for the 3rd series, but who knows? I did see on the official website that Jonas Armstrong will be leaving at the end of the 3rd series (which doesn't air until 2009!), and it doesn't sound like Marian will be back. The reunion should be emotional for both Robin and Marian, or at least I hope it will be.**

**ReaderADV- Yes, another cliffhanger. So you're the Hulk now? Does this mean I've escaped the teeth? ducks to avoid huge green fists**

**Burnsier- I know it was evil, and you'll probably think the same after this cliffhanger too :D**

**felinegirl121- Violent deaths will not provoke me to post faster! And I do try my best with the spelling and grammar and so forth (I reckon it makes the story much easier to read).**

**MontyPythonFan- I know I was mean muahahahaha. And muahahahaha again because I've left you lot with another cliffhanger. The injustice will not be fixed just yet.**

- **I never really know if anything is fluffy, so I'll just write what I have in mind and if it ends up as fluff it does, if not then it doesn't.**

**Genevieve05- But I love cliffhangers! Especially when I get a record number of reviews in one day for the chapter (9 reviews in 6 hours!) And Nicholas, Will and Djaq all think Marian is at her father's grave so they would leave her alone for a while before thinking something's wrong. Plus, they are kind of waiting in a barn for her to come back, so they wouldn't have seen her wander into the woods. John, Much and Allan won't be in this story, but they will be in the sequel. For now, just assume they are at the cave and think Robin is off wandering again.**

**littlemissmaster- Very easily :D**

**thepiemaker- Not quite the last chapter – this is the penultimate one. Last chapter is next and then there is the sequel.**

**demanda – Sorry but this is another short chapter, and another cliffhanger…**

**P.S Again I am very sorry about my misleadingly long notes.**


	20. Raindrops on Roses

Till Death Do Us Part

**- DO NOT READ AHEAD IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS FOR SERIES 2 -**

Summary: Alternate ending for Series 2, because I didn't agree with the finale. I've slipped some scenes into S2 E13, and continued afterwards. Marian-centric, but features the whole gang, as well at the Sheriff, Guy and some OCs. First attempt at fanfiction, and un-beta'd.

Disclaimer: Robin Hood belongs to the BBC and Tiger Aspect, not me. But I do own my OCs, and (as far as I know) this plot.

~ Nia

Chapter 20 – Raindrops On Roses

**Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you… The final instalment of Till Death Do Us Part! (Please make no negative comments about the melodrama in my comments – they will not be well received.)**

***

"_Robin…"_

***

The sound of an angel. He whirled round. The face of an angel. Marian. His Marian; an angel. Or a ghost…

"Robin, it's me." _Marian._ "Robin?" He was silent. "It's me, I am alive." Still silence. "Robin?" she asked, this time louder. "It is me, Marian."

"You cannot be alive," he managed to whisper, his voice hoarse with grief.

"No Robin, but I am. I survived."

"That is impossible."

"It may seem so, but I am as alive as you are," she insisted, her voice scarcely more than a whisper.

"You call this alive?" Robin indicated his haggard self, and then paused. "No, I am imagining this. I am dreaming."

"You are not dreaming!" Marian protested. "Please believe me when I say I did not die. I am here, alive." Robin backed away, slowly shaking his head and avoiding her eyes. Even when she was standing in front of him, he would not – or could not – believe, for he had long accepted she was dead, and had long suffered from his imagination and dreams that she was alive. Losing her again every night was just as painful as losing her the first time.

"No. You are dead. You are dead and long buried thanks to Gisbourne." Robin hesitated. "You are a ghost."

"Do I look like a ghost?" Marian asked desperately, clenching her fists as she starting welling up.

"You are a ghost," repeated Robin. Marian covered her face with her hands, as she could no longer fight the tears. After a few moments she drew her hands through her hair and then dropped her arms to her side.

"I am not a ghost," she pressed. For every step she took forward, Robin took two backwards. With each step he took further away from her, Marian felt her chest constricting in her desperation.

"Robin." Her voiced cracked with emotion.

"You are dead." He paused between each word, as though even talking was tough for him. Everything he did showed Marian another way in which he had suffered: his walk; his speech; his mood; his neglected bow and ignored sword; his ragged clothes; the dark circles under his eyes; the lines showing on his face; his pale, almost sickly, skin colour; his heavy voice; his stooped shoulders; his heavy, careless footsteps; and most of all the emptiness in his eyes, barren of any emotion except sorrow, torment and anguish. He was a broken man. Marian tried again.

"Robin, I survived," she insisted again.

"I saw Gisbourne stab you in the belly!" Robin asserted. "I saw you breathe your last! I saw your eyes close for the final time! Trust me, I saw you die!" Rain began to fall from the black clouds above them as Robin again denied Marian's life. Marian took the opportunity offered by the rain.

"I feel this rain as much as you do," she said. "You can see it landing on me as well as you. Trust me I am no fading apparition and I am no ghost." True, Robin could see that the rain streaming from the sky was falling onto Marian, and whether it was rain or tears adorning her cheeks was impossible to tell as the downpour increased.

"No," said Robin, turning away. "You are a ghost." He would not believe her. Torrents of water were soaking the two of them. Neither seemed to notice. Neither cared. Robin turned away from Marian.

"Please Robin!" Marian cried out, as she threw her last hope into the empty space separating them. "Believe me Robin. I am no figment of your imagination; I am no phantom, no spectre, no apparition and certainly no ghost."

"No, you are no spectre," Robin agreed in a whisper. "You are an angel." Marian's tears only fell faster. She angrily ran the back of her hand across her eyes, wiping away the tears.

"Would an angel cry?" she asked Robin, her eyes glinting with tears, and her hand and face glistening with them. Robin faltered. Marian tried again. "Would an angel be scarred?" She hurried to shed her sodden dress, revealing the under-shirt and trousers she wore underneath. She lifted the hem of the shirt, to expose her side, maimed by Gisbourne. When Robin saw the pale skin traversed by a white scar and a red, half-healed wound, he began to believe. He took one step forward.

"Prove to me that you are alive," he said. _Wasn't this enough?_ Marian thought. She racked her brains for one final way to persuade him. After a while, she walked over to him and took his hand. Robin's arm jerked away with the contact and he gasped in shock.

"Could you touch a ghost?" Marian asked. Robin looked at her, warily, guarded.

"Could a spectre do this?" she asked, taking his hand once again. This time, she spread his fingers, and pressed his palm again her chest. "Would you be able to feel the heartbeat of an angel?" He stared into her eyes and he felt her heart pumping blood. He felt life flowing through her body.

"Marian," he whispered, a smile faintly appearing under his stare of amazement. She shakily jerked her head. "My God. You're alive! You survived!" Her struggle for breath against her tears was the only thing stopping Marian from saying "_That is what I have been trying to tell you!"_ She could only nod. His tears were now of elation, his face lighter and carefree, his position sky-high and his joy unstoppable. His grief cast aside, he was his old self again, and was escorted by his cheeky, sparkling, vivacious attitude once again. Robin looked at her in mock-seriousness.

"What do you think you are doing in the presence of an outlaw milady, wearing only your underwear?" he teased.

She threw her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. Marian half-sobbed, half-laughed into his shoulder while his tears poured into her hair.

"That's my Robin," she mumbled into his shoulder. He laughed, and pulled back from the embrace.

"You are home now," he whispered.

"Yes," she agreed, and put her arms back around his neck as she pressed her lips to his for the first time in five months, with only the rain and the roses to bear witness to their kiss.

***

**And there's the moment I've been waiting for (the moment I wrote the whole fanfic for to be honest). I am really happy to say this fanfic is now complete. I really hope it will live up to your expectations, and not be an anticlimax or anything like that. To anyone who believed me when I said I wasn't referring to a Robin/Marian reunion, you are completely gullible to believe me and how could you honestly think I was not going to have one? I couldn't resist finishing the story with a kiss, or stealing the words from the song **_**My **__**Favourite Things**_** from the Sound of Music for the title of this chapter, as I thought both suited the chapter really well. Hopefully you all liked it, so please scribble a quick review to let me know what you thought.**

**Well that's the story over now, kapiche, khalas, finito etc. I have to say I have never ever ever completed a story I have started, so I want to thank all my reviewers for the encouragement that kept me going.**

**Thankyou again,**

**xxx Nia**

**Response to reviewers for Chapter 19:**

**littlemissmaster- *sings( Yup I did it again, but it's been resolved now :)**

**- I agree they deserve to be back together, so I hope you like this reunion**

**VintageLyre- I know, Robin without Marian is like fish without chips and rock without roll. I don't know what MI-5 is but I doubt the programme will continue without Robin.**

**pupdawg66- Thankyou for the story, it definitely was a huge improvement to my day previously filled with a German essay :) I agree that the Robin & Marian relationship if one of the vital ingredients in the show, and I was in floods of tears when she died. I am also in denial that she is actually dead, which is one of the reasons why this fanfic was born.**

**Burnsier- I said I was evil with cliffhangers, and the posture description was initially only to make the chapter longer if I am brutally honest :)**

**secretroses- Thankyou very much, I do try to have a good story line**

**Genevieve05- *points to response to littlemissmaster* I love cliffhangers so I couldn't resist slipping another one in. I definitely did get the reviews I wanted quickly (in fact I had to quickly finished this chapter in order to post it and keep my promise that I would post it once I had 83 reviews).**

**Teenageoutlaw- Very easily – surely by now you have figured that I am a devil when it comes to cliffhangers.**

**felinegirl121- Begging doesn't make me change my mind, but I've posted this chapter pretty quickly so I hope you won't mind too much.**

**moonlightfaery- I would normally renew my threats, but since you have reviewed (and it was the one I wanted before I posted this chapter) I will let you off. I am also annoyed that Marian died and Gisbourne lived, so I think you will like the plot of the sequel (not saying any more than that though).**


End file.
